Lecciones de Beso para el Principiante
by Hibari Hanakoganei
Summary: Harry quiere aprender a besar, quien creen que sea la persona que se ofrezca a enseñarle?
1. Chapter 1

Este fic es conocido en Ingles como:

**Kissing Lessons for the Beginner**

La persona responsable de que ahora los este molestando con esta historia se llama **'Amethyst Jackson'** y escribe realmente muy bien, espero no defraudar a quien leyera esta historia en su idioma original y ahora la ve en español, cualquier duda o sugerencia será bien aceptada al igual que mensajes sobre la historia misma, así se los comunico a Amethyst.

Bueno, creo que eso es todo por ahora, les dejo el primer capítulo de la historia.

**Lección Uno – Su pico básico **

El primer beso de Harry había sido un completo y total desastre. No había comprendido esto al principio, había estado demasiado enfocado en descifrar los sentimientos de Cho inicialmente, y entonces había estado demasiado ocupado estando enojado con ella…pero luego que había superado lo de Cho, y mas temas imperiosos – como profecías inquietantes – llegó a ser algo menos apremiante, sus pensamientos inevitablemente habían retornado a los pensamientos de un normal chico adolescente, comenzó a pensar en las muchachas otra vez.

Desde allí, tenía que pensar sobre besos nuevamente. Se preguntaba si realmente era completamente horrible en eso. Hermione había dicho que no lo era, pero decidió que posiblemente ella no podía estar segura, como no lo había besado nunca…y ese pensamiento había sido su caída.

Él no había _pensado_ comenzar a pensar acerca de besar a Hermione. Nunca se había tomado el tiempo para pensar de Hermione como el tipo de chica que él quería besar…pero ahí estaba, fuera del tema. Se preguntaba como podía ser besarla.

Tenía el sentimiento de que no sería húmedo. Hermione no lloraba mucho, y no se imaginaba que lo hiciera mientras se besaban. Además, sus labios siempre parecían como si estuvieran sobre el lado seco. No los lamía frecuentemente y nunca usaba lápiz labial como las otras chicas.

No se imaginaba que pudiera ser aterrador o paralizador como había sido besar a Cho. Pensó, con Hermione, que probablemente sería capaz de moverse lo suficiente al menos para colocar sus brazos alrededor de ella si lo besaba, y tal vez entonces ella no se alejaría tan rápido como lo había hecho Cho – tenía el sentimiento de que no había conseguido mucho de besar a Cho porque no le había dado mucho tiempo.

Y luego de que él besara a Hermione, no pensaba que las cosas pudieran ser tan confusas como habían sido con Cho. No tendría que pedirle a Hermione ir a Hogsmeade con él porque ellos _siempre_ iban a Hogsmeade juntos, y no tenía porque preocuparse de ella siendo celosa porque no tendría ninguna chica de la cual estar _celosa._ De todos modos ella no era del tipo celosa, Harry no lo pensó.

En general, pensó que probablemente sería mejor con Hermione que con Cho…de hecho, Hermione era probablemente la chica perfecta para él…pero no sabía que hacer sobre eso. ¿Como, exactamente, él, se suponía que debía explicarle que había decidido accidentalmente que le gustaba _de esa manera_?

Parecía a Harry que el único modo de ir sobre ello era en realidad besar a Hermione y averiguar si ella consideraba besarlo…pero el no estaba seguro si quería encontrar que Hermione _no quisiera _besarlo…porque entonces ella probablemente lo habría hechizado hasta la próxima semana…

Decidió, eventualmente que necesitaba el consejo de Hermione, y necesitaba conseguirlo sin dejarle saber que estaba hablando de ella.

"¿Hermione?"

"¿Hmm?"

"¿Recuerdas el ultimo año, cuando Cho me besó y hablamos de eso?"

"Si…"

"¿Realmente piensas que no soy tan malo besando?"

Hermione parecía que estaba tratando de no reírse cuando lo miraba por encima de su ensayo. "Oh, Harry, eso es tonto."

Frunció el ceño, buscando un modo de explicarse. "Bueno, es solo…me gustaría saber si soy bueno en esto o no, antes de que trate de besar a alguien más… y no me gustaría preguntarle a Cho como lo hice…"

Hermione rió en silencio. "¿Y que vas a hacer si descubres que eres malo besando?"

Harry parpadeó. "No lo se…"

"¿Debes practicar con alguien, no?"

"Supongo…pero…"

"Pero no tienes a nadie con quien practicar. …Entonces supongo que debes practicar conmigo. …Bueno, debes averiguar si eres malo o no en esto primero. Pero si lo eres…entonces soy probablemente tu única opción."

Harry abrió la boca, preguntándose sobre en que acababa de meterse. "…Te estas _ofreciendo_…?"

"Bueno, los amigos se ayudan unos a otros así."

"¿…_Así_?" dijo Harry con alarma, pensando en Ron. El podría definitivamente no ayudarle a _él _de esa _manera_.

"…Bueno, no siempre de esa _forma_. Pero en este caso, si."

Harry tuvo difícil pensarlo directamente, encarado con Hermione diciéndole que ella estaba dispuesta a besarlo lo mucho que fuera necesario. No estaba seguro si era una mejora en la situación o no. "¿Entonces…entonces como hago para averiguar si soy malo o no?"

"Bueno, me besas, obviamente."

"Bueno…de acuerdo, entonces. ¿Ahora?"

Hermione echó un vistazo alrededor de la sala común. Ellos eran los únicos aun de pie. "Puedes hacerlo."

Nerviosamente, Harry se acercó donde ella se sentaba en el piso. No había sentido estos nervios con Cho, extrañamente. Entonces otra vez, con Cho, estaba demasiado sobresaltado para pensar acerca de lo que _ella_ pensaba de _él_…pero ahora, besando a Hermione por primera vez y sabiendo que ella lo estaría evaluando, tenía mariposas agitándose con fuerza en su estomago.

Se sentó al lado de ella sobre sus rodillas mientras lo miraba fijamente con expectación. Harry la miró, paralizado. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a besarla cuando le miraba fijamente de esa forma?

"¿Puede ayudar si cierro mis ojos?" pregunto ella, tratando de esconder su diversión.

"Tal vez," dijo Harry, avergonzado. "Es simplemente extraño, es como si tomara un examen. Uno para el que no estudie."

Hermione rió. "Harry, por lo general no estudias mucho para los exámenes de todos modos."

Harry se encogió. "Y eso hace la perspectiva de tomar un examen todo de la manera mas desagradable. Siempre estoy desprevenido."

"Soy solo yo, Harry," dijo ella, tomando sus manos en las suyas. "Sin presiones, nada de que tener miedo. No es como si estuviéramos en una cita – no voy a ignorar tus lechuzas si eres malo besando."

Harry no podía evitar reírse en silencio. "Nunca te mando lechuzas de todos modos."

"¿Ves?" No hay ningún problema." Ella le sonrió. "Voy a cerrar mis ojos ahora. Solo bésame."

Harry la miro sentarse otra vez y cerrar sus ojos, separando sus labios ligeramente. Miró la luz del parpadeo del fuego sobre su rostro, chispas de oro en su cabello, y tuvo una epifanía – peor que sea besando, más conseguiría besarla. Oh, si. Él podía apreciar el esplendor de Hermione, lo que significara que sea brillante o no. Esta idea de práctica fue al mejor que nunca tuvo.

Harry se inclino y presiono sus labios a los de ella. No, definitivamente no húmedos. Pero suaves, tan suaves. Lo lleno con una calidez, sentimiento estremecedor. Se separo, de repente recordando ser nervioso otra vez, y aguardo por su veredicto.

Hermione parpadeo a él. "Oh, Harry, no me digas que eso es todo lo que tienes."

Harry se sonrojo y examinó el fuego. "Perdón."

"No – Harry, no quise decir que sea malo – no lo fue, fue agradable – es solo…debes ser capaz de dar más que un pequeño pico…hay tantas maneras diferentes de besar a una persona – "

"¿Lo hay?" dijo Harry, alarmado. "¿De cuantas maneras diferentes podrías posiblemente hacerlo?"

Hermione hizo un sonido peligrosamente cercano a una risita tonta. "Bueno, puedes hacerlo con tu boca abierta o cerrada, con lengua – y están las otras cosas que hay que considerar, como donde están tus manos y como inclinas tu cabeza y–"

Harry se sintió un poco mareado. ¿En que se había metido? "¿Y…vas a enseñarme todo eso?"

Hermione se encogió. "Supongo."

Harry miro la expresión ligeramente sugestiva de Hermione y tragó. "De acuerdo, entonces."

Bueno, ese es el fin del primer capítulo, prometo traer el otro pronto si es que no sucede nada raro como me suele pasar 

**Hibari**


	2. Chapter 2

Muchas gracias por los mensajes del primer capítulo, si dejan el mail prometo respondérselos, dado que fanfiction ya no deja responder será por ese medio.

Aclaro esto desde ya para evitar cualquier problema que pueda surgir, la historia no me pertenece, ya quisiera yo, la mente creativa tras esta genial historia se llama **'Amethyst Jackson' **y es una escritora genial, sin embargo sigan dejando sus comentario si quieren y si pueden yo se los are llegar a la autora.

Muchas Gracias.

Ahora si el segundo capítulo

**Lección dos - Beso a la Francesa**

Su primera lección oficial ocurrió dos días luego de que Hermione se ofreciera a enseñarle, la cual era lamentablemente la única noche a la semana que no tenía deberes de prefecta. Se encontraron en el Salón de Requerimientos a la medianoche, sabiendo como serían los rumores si eran atrapados juntos haciendo lo que iban a hacer.

Hermione ya estaba allí cuando Harry, sudoroso y aterrorizado, llegó.

Ella había convertido el cuarto en un tipo de alcoba, para el asombro y horror de Harry, y no podía hacer nada más que exhalar cuando ella se sentó en la cama, pareciendo como si estuviera tratando de no reírse de él.

"¿H-Hermione? ¿Para que necesitamos una – una – una cama?"

Ella levantó en un divertido, Sabelotodo una pequeña ceja a él. "Porque," dijo ella en su típico tono no-es-obvio, "necesitaras saber como besar sentado, parado, y acostado. Quiero decir, no puedes solo aprender a darle a una chica un simple beso y dejarlo ahí. No si planeas realmente besuquearla."

Harry la miro fijamente, rojo como un tomate. Cuando ella le ofreció ayudarle a practicar a besar, no tenía idea que planeaba enseñarle como salir con una chica! La horrorosa verdad de la situación comenzó a hundirse en Harry – esto iba a ser vergonzoso mas allá de lo que creía.

Hermione rió aparentemente apacible, instándole de alguna forma y golpeando el lugar en la cama a su lado. "Ven aquí, Harry. No hay nada de que temer – soy solo yo."

Harry pensó que ella estaba fuera de sus cabales. ¿Nada de que temer? Esto era la cosa más aterradora en la que ella podría posiblemente ponerlo.

"Harry, francamente, ven aquí. Es solo una cama. Las camas son usadas para dormir. Saca tu mente del canal."

Harry se sonrojó aun más, lo cual no creía posible, y vacilantemente se sentó a su lado. Ella acaricio su rodilla – haciéndolo saltar – e hizo rodar sus ojos.

"Va a tener que estar más relajado si esto va a funcionar," dijo ella mientras cesaba su caricia y apretaba su rodilla en lugar. Harry soltó un pequeño, parecido al chillido de un ratón. "Ahora, voy a – no saltes – voy a poner mis brazos alrededor tuyo. ¿De acuerdo?"

Oh, si, la sensación de sus manos en su espalda estaba definitivamente muy bien. "Bien."

"Ahora coloca una mano alrededor de mi cintura – si, justo así – y coloca la otra en mi cuello. …Un poco más alto… Perfecto."

"¿Yo – um – te besó ahora?" preguntó Harry.

"Si," replico ella pacientemente. "Adelante."

Harry se inclino hacia delante, su impaciencia combatiendo con su titubeo. Allí, se suponía que debía haber algo muy incorrecto con besar a uno de sus mejores amigos del sexo opuesto, Harry sabía, pero sus labios estaban llenos, suaves y rosados, y quería demasiado el sentirlos otra vez. Y esto era su idea, después de todo.

Hermione suspiro suavemente cuando Harry la besó, el pequeño resoplido de aire hacía los labios de Harry estremecerse, y se preguntó porque ella hacía eso. ¿Era un suspiro de exasperación? ¿Desilusión? ¿Satisfacción? ¿…Felicidad?

Harry apretó sus brazos alrededor de ella y la besó más rudo. ¿Por qué, oh por qué, tenían que ser las chicas tan increíblemente confusas? Era demasiado molesto!

Justo cuando Harry comenzaba a perdonar a Hermione por ser una chica – los besos de ella no sería aproximadamente tan agradable de otra forma – sintió algo húmedo presionado contra sus labios y se tiró atrás en sorpresa.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó, casi histéricamente.

Hermione hizo rodar sus ojos. "Era solo mi lengua, Harry."

"Oh." Hermione trato de poner su lengua en mi boca. Oh, Merlín.

"Trata otra vez," Hermione le instruyo, "y esta vez no te alejes cuando sientas mi lengua. Solo abre un poco tu boca."

Harry asintió e hizo lo que le dijo, más bien anticipando ansiosamente lo que estaba por venir, aunque él nunca se lo admitiera. Sus labios calidos presionados nuevamente contra los suyos por un efímero momento antes de que su lengua incitara a sus labios y abrió su boca como ella le había indicado. Las hormonas de Harry hicieron una pequeña regocijada cuando ella presiono su cuerpo más cerca y su lengua se deslizo contra la suya – y entonces se dio cuenta que no tenía una maldita pista de que hacer luego.

"¿Uh – huh – Hermione?" dijo Harry cuando finalmente logro separarse a si mismo de ella.

"¿Qué pasa, Harry?" preguntó un poco impaciente. "Lo estabas haciendo bien."

"¿Pero que hago una vez que dejo pasar un poco la lengua?" preguntó desesperadamente.

Hermione sacudió su cabeza en una manera exasperada. "Oh, Harry. No puedes tramar cada pequeño etapa de un beso. No es una cosa paso-a-paso! Debes de…de improvisar, hacer lo que se siente correcto en el momento. Y una vez que tu lengua esta en la boca de una chica, solamente no la dejas ahí – tu…exploras."

Con un suspiro Harry volvió a removerse contra la cama. "Es demasiado complicado."

Hermione acaricio su brazo de modo tranquilizador. "No lo es realmente, Harry. Conseguirás manejar las cosas, con la suficiente práctica. Solo deja de preocuparte en hacerlo bien y has lo que se siente correcto," dijo ella, sonriéndole gentilmente en una forma que hizo a su corazón sacudirse. Y entonces esto realmente lo golpeo.

¡Él había estado besando a Hermione. Él había besado a Hermione, y no se había sentido como suponía – no se había sentido extraño en absoluto! Más bien, se sintió completamente, increíblemente normal. No…perfecto.

¿Ella quería que él hiciera lo que se sentía correcto, he? Bueno, eso implicaría besar a Hermione. Otra vez. Y otra vez.

"¿Porque no nos citamos una noche? Estoy libre el sábado a la noche. Podemos encontrarnos entonces," sugirió Hermione. Harry, un poco desilusionado de que estuviera terminando tan pronto, se obligó a estar de acuerdo.

"De acuerdo. El sábado."

Hermione lo beso en la mejilla (demorando un poco más de lo que debía para ser un amigo, Harry pensó con algo de esperanza) y lo dejo solo en la habitación.

Harry suspiro, su mente en un lío borroso, contento, confuso, y de una extraña manera feliz.

Fin capítulo 2

Eso es todo por ahora, dentro de poco la tercera lección de Harry.

**Hibari**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lección tres – Los Diversos Usos de Mordisquear.**

Como los pocos días antes de que la próxima lección de Harry pasara, Harry llegó a estar seguro de que estaba legalmente loco. Funcionar normalmente alrededor de Hermione era aproximadamente imposible. Aún Ron, quien tenía la percepción de un murciélago sordo, había notado que había algo extraño sobre Harry.

Anhelaba mucho poder hablar con Ron de su tormento actual, pero él y Hermione habían acordado que era mejor que Ron no supiera lo que ellos hacían, seguramente podría reaccionar de forma exagerada.

El problema era que Hermione se comportaba completamente y totalmente normal alrededor de Harry. Nunca le dio miradas que sugirieran lo que hacen juntos, nunca había reaccionado de un modo anormal cuando sus brazos o rodillas se tocaban durante el desayuno (aunque Harry sentía que le iba a dar un infarto cada vez), y mas sorprendente, no lo trataba de alguna manera diferente que antes. 

Harry sabía que técnicamente ellos solo acordaron que Hermione le enseñaría y le ayudaría en la practica, pero ellos habían estado besándose, por Merlín! Harry sabía que algo cambio entre ellos – no lo había sentido ella también?

¿…Porque no lo había sentido?

Suficiente para decir, cuando la siguiente lección llegó, estaba sintiéndose un poco deprimido por toda la situación.

"Hola, Harry," dijo ella cuando llegó y la encontró en la misma escena que la ultima vez, con ella en la cama una vez más. Se cambio su túnica de la escuela, dejándola en camisa, en una incaracterística figura-lisonjera - ¿había sido siempre tan ajustada en ella? – y una falda que terminaba a medio camino bajo sus muslos.  
Comparado a lo que la mayoría de las chicas en Hogwarts usaban luego de clases, esto era modesto, pero la manera en que ella misma se había posicionado en la cama… Harry tragó aire.

"Hola, Hermione," logró contestar.

Harry fue a la cama sin tener que ella instarle esta vez, pero el estaba mas seguro que nunca que este negocio de besarse lo conduciría a su fatalidad.

Hermione le sonrió calidamente. ¿Como podía ella sonreírle como siempre cuando estaban por besuquearse como si no hubiera un mañana?

"Esta noche, solo quiero que te relajes, Harry. Solo vamos a practicar – nada nuevo. No te preocupes por hacerlo mal. Deja que el beso te guié; ve a donde te lleve."

Hermione se recostó contra las almohadas y lo miro expectantemente.

"Er, Hermione? Porque te estas recostando?" preguntó Harry, terriblemente nervioso. ¿Ella no quería que él se recostara con ella, verdad? Porque eso…bueno, eso podía ser terriblemente torpe si – no, no tiene sentido negarlo – cuando comience a reaccionar a ella.

"Porque es mas confortable de esta manera, Harry. Ahora sobre algo, recuéstate, sobre tu lado –"

Harry se sentía un poco como un maniquí como ella lo maniobraba en la apropiada posición para besuquearse. Pronto encontró que había sido con justicia cauteloso sobre esto- había terminado con su pierna arriba entre las de ella y sus caderas presionando contra su muslo superior.

Esto iba a ser tan embarazoso.

Harry deseo, por una vez, que el pudiera solo besar a Hermione sin un leve sentimiento de temor mezclado. La primera vez en la sala común, había temido su opinión de él, y la segunda vez, había estado completamente aterrorizado de disfrutarlo demasiado. Harry de mala gana se inclino hacia delante para su tercera experiencia de besar a Hermione, ya malhumorado de que él se había forzado en esta potencialmente humillante situación.

Hermione lo atrajo más cerca mientras la besaba, una pequeña mano enredándose en su cabello y la otra descansando en su espalda.

¿Y ahora que? Se preguntó. ¿Dejar que el beso me guié, eh? Que en la tierra se supone que quiere decir eso? Niñas tontas. De acuerdo, entonces solamente me conduciré a ello en cambio. Tal vez ella no sepa la diferencia.

Harry intencionado en sí mismo, tentativamente serpenteó su lengua fuera para presionar contra sus labios. Para su extrema sorpresa, ella gimió antes de deslizar su lengua contra la suya. Eso, combinado con sus dedos clavándose en su espalda y su pierna frotándose contra la suya – ¿porque esta haciendo eso? – era suficiente para arrojarlo justo sobre el borde de la razón. Él se apretó más cerca de ella – y realizo un segundo demasiado tarde que hacer eso le permitiría sentir exactamente como estaba reaccionando a ella.

Harry se separo abruptamente, avergonzado – Sabía que algo como esto podía pasar.

"¿Que…Harry, que esta mal?" Hermione pregunto agitadamente. Sus labios estaban rojos e hinchados y sus ojos estaban ligeramente nebulosos. Dios mió, ¿el le había hecho eso a ella?

"Yo – er – bueno, eso es – "

Hermione frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué estas manteniéndote tan rígidamente? Que –" ella miro abajo. "Oh. Oh, ya veo."

Harry se sonrojo. "Perdón."

En lugar de empujarlo contra la cama y escaparse gritando como Harry estaba esperando, Hermione rió. "Oh, Harry, realmente, no es nada de que avergonzarse. Quiero decir…¿es de esperarse, o no? Eres – bueno, eres un chico adolescente. Es natural."

Harry sintió el principio del alivio atravesarle. "No estas…enojada o cualquier cosa?"

Hermione sonrió. Ella tenía una linda sonrisa. "Claro que no. Siempre supe que tenías un – un – bueno, lo sabes. Sería tonto de mi parte estar alarmada."

Harry sonrió tímidamente, pero justo ahora pensó que Hermione tenía una – bueno, sabes – y encontró ese pensamiento bastante alarmante.

"Quieres, er, terminar por esta noche? Yo – pareces bastante…tenso."

Harry trago. Sus brazos estaban aún atrapados alrededor suyo. "Um, si quieres parar –"

"Podemos seguir. Si lo quieres."

"Oh, er, de acuerdo, entonces."

Oh, esto es tan, tan torpe.

"¿Harry? ¿Vas a besarme?"

Harry salto. "Oh – oh, verdad, si, perdón."

Y entonces la beso otra vez, deseando encontrar una mejor manera acerca de conseguir que Hermione lo besuquee.

Durante los pocos próximos días, un nuevo problema se desarrolló para Harry, como si no tuviera suficientes. Estos podían nunca haber sucedido si no hubiera sido por los sucesos de su última lección, pero como era, Harry realizo que podía hacer un poco mas con Hermione que solo besuquearla, desde que él tenía un sabes que y Hermione tenía una sabes que y que esos podían ir juntos. Suficiente para decir, el no podía quitársela de la cabeza.

Harry estaba comenzando a darse cuenta, con este nuevo desarrollo, que él nunca podría regresar a solo ser amigo con Hermione – lo cual era una cosa muy mala, considerando que ellos, como se suponía, que aun eran solo amigos.

¡Pero no podía evitarlo! De repente cada pequeña cosa que Hermione hacia era sexual. ¡Comer, hablar, caminar, aun leer! ¿Qué debía hacer un muchacho?

Realmente, ¿que se suponía que debía hacer? Harry no tenía la menor idea. Ansiaba tanto hablar con Hermione acerca del tema, simplemente decirle que estaba teniendo extraños, lujuriosos, sobresaltos que revoloteaban su corazón acerca de ella, pero entonces…entonces ella probablemente pararía las lecciones, para mantener que las cosas fueran peor. Y ella podía estar en lo cierto; Harry lo sabía. Pero si las lecciones paraban, el nunca podría ser capaz de besarla otra vez…probablemente nunca podría estar físicamente tan cerca de ella otra vez. Él no podía soportar aquel pensamiento. Cada vez que estaba acerca de confesárselo, esa reflexión interfería, y antes de que Harry pudiera constituir totalmente su mente, su próxima lección llegó.

Hermione estaba sentada en el borde de la cama cuando él entro, sus piernas cubiertas por medias colgando sobre un lado. Ella ya había descartados sus zapatos, túnica de escuela, chaleco y corbata. Los dos primeros botones de su camisa estaban abiertos y sus rasos muslos atisbaron fuera en el espacio entre la cima de sus calcetines y su falda. Esto era completamente demasiada piel para Harry para ver en el estado en el que él estaba.

"Para esta lección, vamos a tener que ajustar un poco tu atuendo," dijo Hermione, cruzando la habitación para encontrarlo. Sin ninguna advertencia, comenzó a quitar su túnica fuera de sus hombros. Una vez que su mente se recobro del sobresalto de tener a Hermione desvistiéndolo, comenzó a cooperar. Hermione procedió a remover su chaleco y corbata hasta que estuvo aproximadamente bastante cerca del estado en que estaba ella, levanto la falda con agradecimiento, permaneciendo con los pantalones. Hermione deshizo los primeros dos botones de su camisa así como lo había echo con los de ella y lo miró aprensivamente. "De acuerdo. Así debe ser. Ven, sobre la cama."

Harry condescendió, aprensivo acerca de la carencia de ropa involucrada en esta lección. ¿Esperaba ella que se volviera muy caliente? ¿O podrían las túnicas, chalecos y corbatas irse en el camino?. Paro de pensar en esa línea abruptamente.

Hermione trepó a la cama luego de él. "La lección de hoy es de los varios usos de mordisquear."

Harry de alguna manera logro ahogarse sobre el aliento que había tomado en ese momento. "¿Mordisquear?"

Hermione asintió. "Mordisquear. Es por eso que la corbata y todo lo demás deben irse. Nuestros cuellos necesitan estar accesibles. Ahora, pienso solo comenzar con una demostración para que entiendas de lo que estoy hablando."

Harry no tuvo tiempo para asegurarse antes de que ella estuviera contra él, su lengua presionando mas bien insistentemente contra sus labios, Luego de unos cortos, dichosos momentos, Hermione quitó su lengua de su boca y la remolco sobre su labio inferior con sus dientes. Oh. Oh, oh, oh. Ahora esto es nuevo y excitante. Ella hizo eso unas veces más, dejando sus labios estremecidos, antes de mover su boca lejos de sus labios y a través de su barbilla. Harry hizo lo mejor para no morir en el lugar cuando sus labios buscaron su cuello. Entonces ella hizo algunas cosas interesantes con su lengua y dientes que dejaron a Harry respirando pesadamente cuando finalmente se alejó.

Ella lo miró, esperando por una reacción. Di algo…cualquier cosa…piensa en algo, mientras sea ingles coherente –

"¿Donde aprendiste a hacer eso?"

Harry se reprocho a si mismo. Accidentalmente preguntó una muy buena pregunta. ¿Dónde había aprendido a hacer todo eso? ¿Se lo había enseñado otro tipo? ¿Ugh, se lo había enseñado Viktor Krum a ella? Parecía probable; él era probablemente experimentado…ugh, solo ugh.

Hermione se torno en un rojo brillante. Oh, no dejes que sea Krum. "Um, bueno," dijo ella. "Yo – es vergonzoso."

Harry se sintió muy, irracionalmente, inconfortablemente celoso. "¿Quién fue?"

Hermione frunció el ceño. "¿Quién?" Oh, no, Nunca hice algo como esto con alguien antes! Yo solo…um, bueno, la cosa es…Leí muchas novelas de romance," dijo ella tímidamente.

Harry rió, más de alivio que diversión. "¿Novelas de Romance? ¿Tu? Nunca te he visto con alguna."

Hermione rodó sus ojos. "Bueno, No iba a arriesgarme a que Ron los viera. Nunca hubiera escuchado el fin de eso si lo supiera. Solo los leo en la cama, luego de que mis compañeras de cuarto están dormidas – los dioses saben que la escuela entera lo oiría si lo hubieran averiguado."

Una pausa incomoda siguió en la cual Harry medito en lo que su episodio de celos había significado y Hermione se inquieto torpemente. Fue Hermione quien finalmente rompió el silencio.

"Um, ¿quieres tratar ahora?"

"Oh, seguro."

Harry la besó, demasiado mezclado emocionalmente para intentar sentirse nervioso acerca de esto. El trato de hacer lo que ella había hecho, con el labio mordisquear y el asunto del cuello. Debo estar haciéndolo bien, pensaba Harry, chupando ligeramente en su cuello. Ella se mantenía gimiendo.

Harry casi para lo que estaba haciendo cuando la comprensión lo golpeó. ¡Ella estaba gimiendo! Eso – eso quería decir que ella esta – ella esta…disfrutando esto!

Se separó, mirando su expresión cuidadosamente. Ella parecía más bien complacida con sus ojos cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, como un gato que justo acababa de recibir una buena rascada.

Ella abrió sus ojos y le sonrió. "Eso fue bueno, Harry. Estas consiguiendo captar todo esto realmente rápido."

Harry se sonrojo. ¿Podría ser? ¿Podría ella querer esto tanto como yo?

Hermione se arreglo su camisa. "Tengo muchas tareas para hacer. ¿Que dices si terminamos por esta noche? Practicaremos más la próxima vez."

Harry asintió a su acuerdo. No podía esperar por la próxima lección cuando pudiera comenzar a intentar probar sus sospechas correctamente.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lección cuatro – Has Como Una Cuchara y Arrímate.**

Desafortunadamente para Harry, los días entre su última lección y la próxima se prolongaron por tanto tiempo que pensó que explotaría de la mezcla del entusiasmo y esperanza que la mera presencia de Hermione le inspiraba. Si él estaba en lo correcto, si ella quería estar con él, también…bueno, no podía menos que sonreír cada vez que pensaba en ello.

Por otra parte, había una chance de que Harry reaccionara de forma exagerada a todo, y Hermione podría no sentirse de la misma forma acerca de él en absoluto.

Era todo terriblemente confuso, y Harry quería demasiado que su siguiente lección viniera para que él pudiera entonces comenzar a probar las aguas.

Tres días llenos de torpeza, sueños placentero pero vergonzosos, e intentando no tocar a Hermione antes de que finalmente se encontró a si mismo en el cuarto de requerimientos otra vez, con el pequeño cuerpo de Hermione debajo suyo.

Afortunadamente – o tal vez no, dependiendo de que manera soplaban los vientos – el entusiasmo de Harry por besar a Hermione estaba haciendo maravillas por su ansiedad de besar, De hecho, estaba tan calmado acerca de esto que por una vez, Hermione no tuvo que decirle que comenzara. Al momento que ella termino de decirle que simplemente practicarían esta vez, él tenía sus labios sobre los suyos – y Oh, cuan agradables se sentían.

"Mmm – Harry, es – ah – es bueno – ver que estas – más confiado – mmmph!" dijo Hermione entre besos hasta que Harry la calmo con el uso inteligente de su lengua.

Harry comenzaba a sentirse un poco mareado cuando Hermione lo besaba de regreso – muy entusiastamente. ¡Honestamente, esta chica era una maniática! Antes de que comprendiera lo que estaba pasando, ella lo había lanzado contra su espalda – nunca rompiendo el contacto con los labios – y sentándose a horcajadas sobre él. _Debía haber sabido que era del tipo dominante._

"Harry," dijo ella, separándose, "Creo que estamos listos para avanzar después de todo."

Su cuerpo entero se estremeció en anticipación. "¿A que?"

"Tocarnos," dijo ella en una manera jadeante que hizo a su corazón golpetear dolorosamente más rápido.

"¿To-tocarnos?" humedeció sus labios. Sus ojos viajaron lentamente a su pecho. ¿Iba ella a dejarle tocar esos, él se preguntó?

_Dios, lo espero. …Jesús, vamos a lamentar esto más tarde._

"Se que debe ser un poco extraño para nosotros, y si no quieres, Perfectamente entenderé. Solo pienso que te gustaría aprender como ir sobre esto."

Harry asintió silenciosamente. Su cerebro había cambiado a piloto automático y él solo podía mirar como ella tomaba su mano y la colocaba bajo su camisa, contra la suave piel de su cadera.

"Quieres comenzar lento," dijo ella serenamente. "No quieres forzar a una chica a nada. Mantén tus manos sobre las prendas al principio – si ella responde bien a eso, puedes tratar deslizando tu mano bajo la camisa, así."

"Bien," él croó, estremeciéndose en el sonido parecido a un sapo de su voz. "Um. ¿Entonces que?"

"Trabaja en tu camino arriba," le indico. "Nuevamente, hazlo lentamente. Dale tiempo para detenerte si ella quiere."

Hermione quitó su mano del lugar donde la retenía, y él comenzó a acariciar de manera ascendente, pulgada a pulgada, hasta que sintió la tela de encaje de su sostén. Se preguntó simplemente que tipo de ropa interior estaba llevando hoy; siempre la había figurado del tipo de bragas de algodón blanco – no es que pensara en ello muy a menudo, hasta hace poco, al menos. Nunca en sus más salvajes – bien, en _algunos _de sus sueños más salvajes – la había imaginado en sostenes de encaje. Me pregunto de qué color es. _Ella probablemente me abofetearía si intentara escabullir una mirada._

"¿Harry?"

"¿Huh?"

"Puedes tocarlos, lo sabes."

Él estaba apunto de hiperventilar, pero él alcanzo arriba de cualquier manera y esponjó su seno derecho. Estaba más lleno de lo que el podría haber pensado por la vista sola. _Condenadas túnicas de la escuela…cubriendo las mejores cosas…_

Experimentalmente él corrió el dedo gordo sobre la suave curva, sintiendo su pezón endurecido a través de la tela. Hermione sacudió sus caderas contra las suyas espasmódicamente con una violenta toma de aliento.

"¿Fue – eso fue bueno?"

Ella asintió sin abrir sus ojos. "Ahora, um…combina todo lo que has aprendido con – con esto."

Ella se alejo a si misma fuera de él y se recostó de regreso en la cama. "Comienza otra vez."

No tuvieron que decirle dos veces.

Por primera vez, Harry y Hermione dejaron su lección juntos. Cuando llegaron a la sala común, encontraron a Ron esperando en una silla junto al fuego.

"¿Dónde van ustedes dos todo el tiempo?" preguntó. "¡He estado esperando por ustedes cerca de media hora!"

"Te dije, Ron, hemos estado practicando defensa!" Hermione dijo sin mucho rubor.

"No, no lo hiciste!"

"Claro que lo hice. Dos veces."

Ron rodó sus ojos. "Lo que sea." Los miro sobre. "Ustedes dos parecen un desastre."

"Obtener una maldición te haría eso a ti," Harry dijo con una facilidad de la que estaba más bien avergonzado, tomando asiento al lado de Ron. Un sentimiento de culpa revoloteo en su estomago cuando Ron acepto sus mentiras sin preguntar.

Harry sabía que lo que ellos hacían – o por lo menos la manera en la estaban yendo sobre eso, escabulléndose alrededor – estaba mal. Él no podía volver para cambiar esto, pensó, no cuando encontró que quería más a Hermione con el pasar de los días. No, él no – _no podría _– dejar esto aún.

Echó un vistazo a Hermione, quien tenía sus agujas tejiendo a su lado mientras trabajaba sobre un ensayo. Harry había descubierto antes que si él abría sus ojos mientras la besaba, él veía esa misma mirada de concentración en su rostro – como si ella estuviera tratando de volverlo loco.

_Como si ella tuviera que tratar._

Hermione había definitivamente estando disfrutando de sus actividades, independiente de si ella lo intentaba o no. Sus pequeños ruidos aún repitiéndose en su cabeza… El quiso acercarse a ella y sacarlos de ella otra vez, para besarla y tocarla en los pequeños lugares que había memorizado, aquellos lugares que la hacían gimotear o gemir o agarrarlo más fuerte.

Él podría tenerla cada día hasta el fin de la eternidad, y nunca sería suficiente para quitársela de la cabeza.

En algún nivel, él sabía que las cosas se estaban yendo en espiral fuera de control, que él estaba perdiéndose a si mismo en esto y nunca podría encontrar su camino de regreso – y en otro nivel, no le importaba en absoluto, no cuando un toque de Hermione podía hacerlo sentir más vivo que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera tenido.

Harry miro a Hermione terminar su ensayo y golpear gentilmente a través del papel en una manera de secar más rápido la tinta, y él sabía que no podía retornar de esto ahora. No de ella.

Él solo podía esperar que ella se sintiera de la misma manera.

Su siguiente lección resulto mucho como la última que tuvieron – con sus manos en lugares en los que no tenían asuntos y la lengua de Hermione de algún modo apagando su cerebro – pero eventualmente, como su energía aminoraba, esto se detuvo en algo más gentil.

Ella estaba besándolo suavemente ahora, sus labios apenas frotándose, y esto se sintió divino. Él no quería que parara, pero ella tenía sus propios planes.

"Este es el tiempo perfecto para enseñarte que hacer después." 

"¿Después?"

Harry miró en confusión como ella se puso al lado de él, acomodándose sobre el pliegue de su brazo y descansando su cabeza sobre su hombro.

"Si. Después, debes mostrarle a la chica que te importa – que no estas solo con ella para besuquearla, que no es solo…físico. Si solo te vas, eso es exactamente lo que ella va a pensar. Entonces si realmente te importa – y es mejor que nunca averigüe que has estado usando a una chica de esa forma – debes mostrárselo de alguna forma, así."

"¿_Abrazando_?"

"¡Si, se abrazan!" dijo ella bruscamente con un ceño. "Esto muestra que estas feliz de estar cerca, que no necesitas tener tu lengua abajo en su garganta para ser feliz con ella."

"Bien," dijo Harry cuando ella se apretó más cerca.

Esto era agradable, en realidad, incluso si su brazo iba a entumecerse un poco. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, y el podía observarla sin que ella lo notara. Sus ojos tomaron el camino que sus pestañas bajaban a través de su piel, la línea de pecas a lo largo de su nariz, y sus labios, más oscuros y más llenos por sus besos. Su rostro era tan familiar, y aún tan hermosa…él nunca quería ir un día sin verlo.

_¿Nunca? ¿Eso justo cruzó mi mente? Pero es verdad…no quiero ir un día sin verla…Oh Dios…_

Él tenía que decírselo. Tal vez no eso – él no estaba listo para aceptárselo a si mismo – pero al menos que estas lecciones no eran solamente lecciones para él nunca más, que tenía sentimientos por ella mas allá de lo que se suponía – que no era solo físico, y que a él realmente le importaba.

Ella abrió sus ojos y lo miro hacia arriba con una sonrisa, y él no pudo evitar las palabras.

"Hermione, necesito decirte – "

Pero antes de que él pudiera comenzar a explicarse, la puerta se abrió con una explosión y ambos azotaron sus cabezas alrededor para ver quien era el intruso.

"Allí ustedes dos – " una pausa. "¿Qué diablos esta pasando aquí?"

Harry miró como Ron dejó caer el Mapa del Merodeador que había estado usando para encontrarlos y su rostro se volvió blanco-tiza.

"Ron –" comenzó Hermione, pero Ron sacudió su cabeza enérgicamente.

"No. ¿No, sabes qué? No quiero oírlo."

La puerta golpeo sonoramente cuando Ron se marchó, dejando el silencio en su estela.

Harry miró el rostro ansioso de Hermione y se preguntaba si había perdido su oportunidad para siempre.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lección cinco – Manejando los lados de los efectos-emocionales**

Cuando Harry y Hermione regresaron de mala gana a la sala común, Ron no estaba en ninguna parte a la vista, lo cual podía solo significar dos cosas – Ron no había regresado a la torre Gryffindor, o Ron estaba esperando arriba por Harry, presumiblemente para matarlo en sus sueños.

Harry sabía que con su suerte, podría ser lo último, y lo era. Ron, quien había estado pateando cosas al azar, lo rodeo en el momento en que entro. Gracias a los dioses que al menos el resto de los chicos de sexto año estaban; él no creía que pudiera manejar las cosas enfrente de ellos.

"¿_Cómo pudiste, Harry_? ¡Tú – tú debías saber que a mi me gustaba! ¿Y no tuviste la decencia de _decirme_ que ustedes estaban juntos?

"Ron, Yo –"

"¡No!" gritó, volviéndose más rojo de lo que Harry lo había visto antes. Harry comenzaba genuinamente a preocuparse que Ron pudiera golpearlo. "¡No, no te atrevas a dar excusas! Los dos me han estado mintiendo, justo en mi cara!"

"Ron, nosotros –"

"Si solo me lo hubieras dicho que estaban juntos de antes, yo – bueno, no me habría gustado, pero –"

"¿Ron, puedes _escuchar_ por un maldito momento?" Harry lo corto exasperado.

"¿Simplemente que puedes tener posiblemente para decir?"

"Nosotros no – nosotros no estamos _juntos_, Ron," dijo Harry, más bien odiando el sonido de las palabras. "Ella me enseñaba como besar."

Ron perdió al menos dos segundos mirándolo fijamente como si le hubiera crecido una cabeza extra. "Esta debe ser la historia más ridícula que he oído – ¡y no puedo creer que aún estés tratando de encubrir eso! Harry, los vi juntos, y atrozmente parecías malditamente a gusto! Se como parece una pareja, y ustedes parecían ello""

"Ella estaba enseñándome la importancia de abrazar después," dijo Harry desvalidamente cuando Ron dejo salir un resoplido de risa.

"Si, correcto. ¿Sabes que, Harry? Púdrete. Pensé que nuestra amistad significaba más para ti que esto – ¡Pensé que al menos tendrías la decencia de decirme la verdad!" el volteo su espalda a Harry, moviéndose hacia su cama. "He tenido suficiente. Voy a dormir. No te molestes mintiendo tratando de encontrar un camino fuera de esto nunca más. No quiero oírlo."

Con eso, Ron se dejo caer en su cama y movió las cortinas con un movimiento furioso, dejando a Harry en choque.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry despertó para encontrar la cama de Ron ya vacía – de verdad una rara ocasión. Para ser bastante sincero, Harry estaba aliviado. Como se sentía culpable, particularmente no disfrutaba siendo el blanco de la cólera de Ron. Además, Harry estaba algo asustado de lo que podría decirle a Ron, considerando el ir del otro argumento – una considerable parte de él estaba bastante enfadada y muriendo por salir. Ron parecía de alguna forma pensar que estaba acreditado de algún modo a Hermione, y todo porque ella le gustaba primero. No importaba lo que Hermione quería o que él seguramente sintiera más por ella de lo que Ron nunca podría – no, Ron había llegado primero. ¿Quién podría discutir con esa lógica?

_¿Simplemente a donde consigue salir, pensando de esa forma? A ninguna parte cerca de aquí, de eso seguro. Celoso, idiota posesivo…_

Aún echando humo ligeramente, Harry se vistió, agarro su bolso, y se dirigió fuera.

No estaba aún a la mitad de su camino bajo las escaleras antes de que escuchara las voces de sus dos mejores amigos levantarse en una calurosa discusión.

_Oh, que satisfacción. Justo lo que necesitaba para despertarme._

Harry hizo una pausa cerca del fondo de las escaleras, solo fuera de vista, para escuchar.

"¡Ron, es la verdad! Solo estaba enseñándole a Harry."

"¿Vinieron ustedes dos aquella estupida historia luego de que me marché anoche?"

Harry podía oír el rodar de sus ojos. "Oh, honestamente, Ron, si nosotros fuéramos a mentirte, yo podría venir con algo mucho mejor que _esto_."

"¿Entonces porque mentir en primer lugar?"

"Oh, porque podrías reaccionar _tan_ bien a la idea de Harry y yo besándonos. Realmente, Ron, sabes así como también yo lo hago que hubieras tenido un ataque. Pensamos que sería mejor no decirte – una vez que las lecciones terminaran, nada habría cambiado. Imaginamos que sería lo mas fácil para cada uno."

"¿Pero – pero porque _Harry_?"

"¿…Por que Harry? ¡Porque él es mi mejor amigo, y necesitaba mi ayuda! ¿Preferirías que fuera por la escuela dando lecciones al azar a cualquier tipo que quisiera un besuqueo? ¿O la pregunta real aquí, 'Porque no yo'? ¿Es eso, no lo es? No es porque te mintiéramos por lo que estas decepcionado, es por lo que hacía con Harry. Estas celoso."

"¡No lo estoy!"

Harry escucho el rodar de sus ojos nuevamente. "Muy maduro, Ron. Ambos sabemos que el problema son tus celos. ¿Y sabes que? No tienes ningún derecho a estar celosos. No hay nada de que estar celoso – Harry y yo no somos una pareja – ¡y _nosotros _no estamos por ese camino! ¿De donde sacas la decisión de a quien yo beso? No soy tu _propiedad_, Ron, y nunca lo seré. ¡Harías bien el recordar eso!"

Harry escucho a Hermione alejarse, seguido por un sonoro abrir y cerrar del retrato del agujero. Él se arrastró el resto del camino de bajada de las escaleras para encontrar a Ron mirando pasmado la entrada.

Cuando Ron se movió y realizo que Harry estaba mirándolo, reunió sus cosas con enfado y salio por el retrato del agujero después de Hermione, dejando a Harry muy, muy solo.

El desayuno fue un asunto tenso, con Ron sobre el final de la mesa Gryffindor, la sangre hirviendo, y Hermione en la otra, deslumbrando dagas a todos – Ron especialmente. Harry en particular no disfrutaba estar alrededor de cualquiera de ellos cuando estaban enojados, pero sentado en el medio de la mesa, atrapado en la línea de fuego, parecía un peligroso lugar para estar.

De mala gana, se coloco a si mismo frente a Hermione. Al menos ella no estaba enojada con él. Pero era un poco doloroso, teniendo que sentarse y escuchar su enfático discurso – _Ron esta siendo tan irracional, allí no hay nada en absoluto de lo que él pudiera tener celos, nada entre nosotros en absoluto – ¡No veo porque él esta tan alterado!_

Harry hurgó alrededor de sus sobras y puré de patatas, severamente desanimado. Por escuchar a Hermione, uno podía asumir que ella no estaba interesada en ningún tipo de compromiso con él que envolviera besarse fuera de la arena educativa.  
…Ella no estaba interesada en él en absoluto. ¿Eso era por Ron? ¿A ella le gustaba en cambio? ¿O él era simplemente tan repulsivo que ella no quería hacer nada con él?

Pero ella parecía disfrutar de las cosas que ellos habían hecho. Seguramente ella no podría si lo encontrara físicamente repulsivo. Tal vez ella estaba atraída a él pero nunca podría amarlo de esa forma.

_O tal vez ella era solo ardiente y yo estaba convenientemente en necesidad de instrucción._ Harry le dio una puñalada viciosa a sus huevos, mandando unos cuantos volando al borde de la mesa.

O quizás no era de esa forma para nada… quizás ella solo no quería estar involucrada con alguien como él. Alguien que va corriendo al peligro y obtenía a sus seres queridos muertos…Alguien que podría convertirse en un asesino…

Alguien que podría morir.

Su apetito repentinamente llegó se hizo inexistente. Hermione podría probablemente sentir lo que él sentía por ella…él podría ir su vida entera, sin embargo corta o intolerablemente larga que fuera, sin ella…

"¿Harry?"

"¿Sip?" él no alzo la vista. Si tenía que mirar a sus ojos ahora mismo, ella probablemente vería todo.

"¿Vas a estar bien? Se lo mucho que odias pelear con Ron, pero el vendrá bastante pronto."

"Si," el croó. _Querido Merlín, no puedo creer que este cerca de las lagrimas acerca de esto._ "Si, estaré bien."

"¿Harry, me preguntaba…aún quieres continuar con las lecciones? ¿Ahora que Ron sabe?"

Harry no podía menos que alzar la vista a ella entonces, tomando sus dientes que carcomían ansiosamente su labio inferior y sus amplios ojos marrones. Él quería brincar a través de la mesa y continuar sus lecciones justo allí y entonces. En cambio, él contestó, "No lo se. ¿Consideras que debemos parar?"

"Bueno, no veo ninguna razón verdadera para parar. Ron va a tener que acostumbrarse a la idea si continuamos o no. Si aún quieres mi ayuda, todavía la ofrezco."

Harry consideró la situación. Ella no quería parar. Quizás eso quería decir que al menos ella quería alguna parte de él, y tal vez…tal vez desde allí, ella podría comenzar a sentir más, incluso si ella no lo hacia ahora…

Harry le asintió. "De acuerdo. Continuaremos."

Ella sonrió. _Buena señal_.

"De acuerdo, entonces. Vamos a ver…tengo deberes de prefecta mañana a la noche, pero estoy libre el jueves. ¿Ocho en punto?"

"Bien," dijo Harry, sintiendo su apetito regresar solo un poco. Había solo una cosa que pudiera hacer regresarlo completamente, y tenía miedo de preguntar…pero él desesperadamente necesitaba saber.

"Hermione," dijo él en voz baja, mirando más abajo en la mesa para ver si Ron los estaba observando. Fiable, estaba, pero miro lejos rápidamente al ser atrapado en el acto. "¿Tú – a ti no te gusta Ron, verdad?"

Ella parecía como si estuviera a punto de reírse, pero lo cubrió bien. "Oh – no, yo no. Quiero decir, es un buen amigo, pero…bueno, él no es realmente mi tipo, ¿lo es? No creo que seamos muy compatibles en absoluto. No…no me gusta. ¿De donde sacaste esa idea, de todos modos?"

Harry se encogió. "Bien, quiero decir, a él obviamente le gustas…yo solo… me preguntaba, es todo."

Hermione sacudió su cabeza. "No…temo que no siento lo mismo. Me siento terrible acerca de eso, ¿pero no puedo estar con él o poner mi vida en asimiento solo porque le compadezco, sabes? Él solo…el tendrá que avanzar y encontrar un mejor partido para él."

Harry asintió, parando sus labios de convertirse en una sonrisa. Se sentía un poco menos culpable por gustarle Hermione ahora, sabiendo que Ron no tenía ningún reclamo real en ella…y su justa indignación se sentía más y más justa por el momento.

Ron los evito a él y a Hermione por el resto del día, pero cuando Harry finalmente se fue a la cama, Ron estaba esperando por él una vez más.

"¿A ti te gusta, verdad?" el pelirrojo dijo sin ningún preámbulo.

"¿De que estas hablando, Ron?" Harry no pensó que sonara muy convincente. Evidentemente, Ron tampoco.

"Pude ver el modo en que la veías cuando te estaba mirando esta mañana. ¿Te gusta, verdad?"

Harry se sentó en su cama y se reforzó para el interrogatorio. "…De acuerdo, si. Me gusta."

"¿Hace cuanto tiempo?" dijo Ron, pasando enfrente de él.

"No lo se…un mes o dos, supongo."

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, demonios, porque _ella_? Eres el famoso Harry Potter – ¡puedes tener cualquier chica en la maldita escuela! ¡¿Por qué _ella_!

Harry podía enlistar un millón de razones, pero una parecía sumarlas todas por el momento. "Porque…ella es la única chica en la escuela que me mira y no ve 'al famoso Harry Potter.' Ella es…ella es diferente, Ron. Ella es especial."

"Maldición, Harry," Ron suspiro cuando se sentó pesadamente en su cama. "Esto no es como se suponía que fuera."

"¿Si? ¿Como se supone que debe ser, entonces?" Harry preguntó. Su enojo rápidamente arrasaba lejos toda compasión que sentía antes por Ron.

"Se suponía que fuera yo y ella, y…no lo se, tú y Ginny. No era…ella debía ser la única cosa que tuviera y que no tendría que compartir contigo."

"Entonces sobre esto se trata," Harry chasqueó, levantándose de un salto y comenzando a marchar por la habitación como Ron lo había hecho. "Esto no es acerca de ella; ¿es acerca de mi, no lo es? No puedo _creerte_ que aún estés sobre eso! Dios, Ron…_tú_ obtuviste la insignia de prefecto. _Tú_ ganaste la copa de Quidditch el último año. ¿No era _exactamente_ eso lo que habías visto en el Espejo de Oesed? Obtuviste todo lo que querías, y eso aún no es suficiente para ti, verdad? Y a lo largo, tienes la _única_ cosa que siempre he querido – tu conoces a tus padres, los tuviste tu vida entera – tienes hermanos y una hermana… tienes una familia que se preocupa. ¡Tienes fiestas de cumpleaños y verdaderos regalos de navidad y había alguien alrededor para enseñarte como montar una escoba y ver como obtuviste tu carta de Hogwarts! Pero tu…tu quieres fama y dinero y parece que no te das cuenta que nada de eso importa, no cuando un nuevo grupo de gente te odia cada dos semanas por ello y todos te ven por lo que hiciste en lugar de por quien eres!"

Harry estaba vengativamente complacido de ver la expresión de castigo sobre el rostro de Ron.

"Y ahora," él continuo, "ahora tú la quieres, solo para vengarte de mi – ¿y para que? ¿_Qué_ fue lo que hice? Yo no quería ser famoso…yo no quería tener que pelear con Voldemort, y ciertamente no quería que el matara a mis padres. Yo solo quería venir a la escuela y jugar al Quidditch y tal vez encontrar a alguien que pudiera verme a mí y no a mi estupida maldita cicatriz – _y lo hice_. No se…no se porque debería sentirme culpable acerca de eso. Yo no te quite nada. Ella nunca fue tuya."

Ron lo miro, su rostro teniendo un cambio de un alarmante rojo a un fantasmal blanco. "Ella – ella te lo dijo – ella…" él paro, frunciendo el ceño. "¿A ella no le gusto, verdad?"

Harry sacudió su cabeza lentamente y comenzó a sentir pena por Ron nuevamente. "Yo – lo siento. Ella considera que no eres compatible o algo – y ella puede tener un punto, sabes. Peleas sobre…bueno, sobre todo."

"Si… supongo que tiene razón. Nuevamente," Ron refunfuñó cuando sus hombros se hundieron con derrota. "Yo nunca podía entender que es lo que más me gustaba acerca de ella, sabes…yo solo…siempre pensé que por alguna razón, como se suponía, que nosotros debíamos estar juntos. Aún no puedo liberarme de ese sentimiento. Siempre pense que ella se sentía de la misma forma…"

Harry pegó sus manos en sus bolsillos, sintiendo el estomago vacío luego de su arrebato. "Lo siento, compañero. Yo no estaba tratando de robártela o cualquier cosa…esto solo…_sucedió_. Y solo porque a mi me guste eso no quiere decir que ella sienta de la misma manera. Podría estar en el mismo bote que tú."

Ron asintió lentamente, y miro arriba con una sonrisa. "Supongo que ambos somos un par de patéticos idiotas, entonces."

Harry sonrió de regreso, aliviado de haber resuelto este lió – con Ron, al menos. "Si. Considero que lo somos."


	6. Chapter 6

**Lección seis – Repercusiones.**

Harry en acusas esperaba la lección del jueves. Era bastante difícil, tratando de evitar conversaciones que pudieran causar conflicto con Ron y pretender estar perfectamente normal alrededor de Hermione cuando no lo era – y para hacer peor las cosas, Ron le tiraba una mirada puntiaguda cada vez que Hermione entraba en una habitación, y no muy sutilmente. De echo, él estaba tan lejos de ser sutil que Harry estaba preocupado que intentara sabotear su relación con Hermione – cualquiera fuera su relación en ese momento.

Pero finalmente, luego de dos días de incomodidad, era las 7:56 P. M. de la tarde del jueves, y él se dirigía fuera del retrato del agujero…

…Hasta que Ron lo detuvo detrás de él.

"¿Dónde estas yendo?"

Harry giró lentamente, sintiendo su rostro ponerse caliente.

"Yo…er…encontrarme con Hermione."

Las cejas de Ron se alzaron. "Oh." Hubo un largo silencio en el cual Ron lo miró fijamente y Harry se inquietó. "¿Vas a decirle, entonces?"

"Um…quizás."

Ron continúo mirando fijamente; asimismo, Harry continuaba inquieto.

"Vas a llegar tarde si no te apresuras. Hermione odia eso, lo sabes."

"Verdad," dijo Harry, asintiendo mecánicamente. "Um, hasta luego."

Harry no estaba seguro de lo que justo había pasado – si Ron había acabado de dar su bendición, o si estaba aún conspirando para tirarlo de su Saeta de Fuego en el próximo partido de Quidditch – pero lo que fuera que significara, había sido muy, muy incomodo, y él estaba contento de correr como el infierno lejos de allí, hacia el Cuarto de Requerimientos.

Cuando Harry entró, Hermione, por primera vez, no esperaba sobre la cama. Es más, ella estaba sentada en el sillón en frente del fuego, leyendo un libro de lectura de bolsillo - ¿_una de sus novelas románticas_?

Ella estaba tan absorbida en su lectura que no lo notó entrando.

"¿Obteniendo consejos?" preguntó él.

Hermione lo miró sonriéndole, y el no pudo evitar sonreírle de regreso. Estaba comenzando a sentirse lleno de esperanzas otra vez – seguramente ella no podría sonreírle de esa forma y enviar su corazón en una extrema jiga Irlandesa sin sentir algo ella misma.

"Solo estaba pasando el tiempo. Ven y siéntate."

Harry se preguntaba que había planeado esta vez. Él no sabía simplemente que más podía enseñarle ella sin cruzar algunas fronteras que probablemente no deberían ser cruzadas, no cuando al menos uno de ellos fingía que no había más que amistad entre ellos.

"Estaba pensando," dijo ella, "que quizás deberíamos hacer un poco más de practica controlada."

"Bien," dijo Harry.

Ella sonrió. "Maravilloso. Haremos un poco de juego de roles, entonces. Tú eres tú, obviamente, y yo soy tu novia, y estoy sentada aquí leyendo. Inícialo."

Harry levanto sus cejas cuando ella regreso a su libro. "¿A que te refieres, inícialo?"

Ella retorno a él, riendo. "Oh, Harry. No va a ser como en las lecciones – alguien debe de comenzar las cosas. Entonces…pretende que soy tu novia y esta es solo una noche ordinaria – estoy sentada aquí leyendo y te gustaría un besuqueo. Es muy simple."

Harry asintió lentamente, mirando su perfil cuando ella miro nuevamente su libro. ¿Simplemente que esperaba ella que hiciera?

"Solo trata la primera cosa que salte a tu mente," Hermione dijo con su usual intuición cuando volteo una página.

"¿Er…te gustaría besuquearnos?"

Hermione resopló y rodó sus ojos. "Oh, Harry, no de esa manera."

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó defensivamente.

"_Porque_, Harry, la mayoría de las chicas…simplemente no irá por eso. Supongo que alguna podría, pero usualmente, ellas quieren algo un poco más romántico. Trata hacerlo sin palabras."

Harry resistió el impulso de preguntarle a que se refería. Si esto lo matara, el podía darse cuenta por si mismo. Sin palabras…de acuerdo. Tal vez él solo la agarraría y la besaría. Pero ella probablemente no le gustaría alejarse de su libro de esa forma.

Su cabello caía por su rostro, cubriendo la suave curva de su mejilla. Harry sonrió a si mismo cuando una idea le vino.

Él extendió la mano y frotó su cabello, metiéndolo detrás de su oreja. Ella parecía ligeramente sorprendida pero no dijo nada. Experimentalmente, él presiono sus labios a su sien; ella cerró sus ojos. Él se movió abajo a su mejilla, entonces abajo a su mandíbula, y finalmente besó su cuello, justo debajo de su oreja. Ella cerró su libro con un suspiro.

"¿E-estaba bien?"

"Si," dijo ella, "Eso fue muy bueno, Harry. Síguelo."

Harry sintió su corazón agitarse agradablemente al jadeante tono de su voz. Él no sabía si podía hacer que ella lo amara, pero él podía hacerla sonar de esa manera… Esto era algo, habiendo el poder para volver a Hermione tranquila, sensible sin aliento, criatura gimoteante era ella ahora cuando la beso de regresó en su boca.

Su libro cayó en el piso con un golpe sordo cuando sus dedos se enredaron en su cabello, urgiéndole proximidad. Él nunca quería abandonar esto, este sentimiento…

"Mmm – Harry – la cama sería – una buena idea –"

Harry intento orientarlos a la cama caminando de espaldas, pero era bastante difícil hacerlo sin separarse de ella, y él no quería hacer eso, no cuando esto iba tan bien. Ellos lo hicieron hasta medio camino antes de que él llegara a estar demasiado frustrado y la levantó en alzas para llevarla.

Ella rió contra su cuello. "¿Un poco impaciente?"

"Un poco," admitió, depositándola sobre la cama y deslizándose lentamente después de ella.

"No hay necesidad de apresurarse," dijo ella. "No es una carrera."

Harry asintió, recordando enérgicamente que esto no era más que una lección. Él volvió a sus labios sintiéndose más bien avergonzado; él no debería haberse dejado llevar tan lejos con ella.

Ellos continuaron en relativo silencio. Hermione parecía absorbida en volverlo loco esa noche, maldito fastidio… Ella no _sabía _lo que estaba provocando con todo esos sonidos que estaba haciendo y el meneo – ¿_era eso realmente necesario_?

Y entonces…ella hizo algo que él nunca hubiera pensado que ella en realidad haría, dada las circunstancias – sin darle ninguna advertencia en absoluto, ella deslizo sus manos bajo su camisa y las corrió hacia arriba hacia la sensitiva piel de su espalda.

_No puedo creer que ella justo hizo eso… ¿acaso piensa que puede conseguir escaparse con esto? Maldito, maldito fastidio… Merlín, espero que no pare._

Harry decidió que la venganza estaba en orden. Si ella iba a torturarlo de esa forma, él no iba a perder la oportunidad de hacerle lo mismo. Él había tratado con mucha fuerza contenerse a si mismo de tocarla de esa manera, pero ella cruzo la línea…y entonces él no iba a sentir culpa acerca de tocarla bajo su camisa y atrapar sus senos.

Hermione jadeó sonoramente y clavo sus uñas en su espalda. Harry no estaba seguro si le importaban las uñas o no… no parecían muy filosas, pero había un poco de dolor al agarrarlo de esa forma. Entonces otra vez, era también muy gratificante el tenerla agarrándolo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Experimentalmente, colocó su otra mano en su muslo, avanzando ascendentemente. Sabía que no debía…sus dedos estaban llegando tan cerca _de esto_ y ella ciertamente no iba a dejarle tocar _eso_ y él no debería incluso tentarse a si mismo…pero ella no lo estaba deteniendo. ¿Por qué no lo estaba parando?

¿_Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar lo suficiente para disfrutar de esto_?

Él suspiro contra sus labios, tratando de ceder ante el sentimiento de su boca sobre su piel y su piel bajo la yema de sus dedos. Él no podía entender como no había notado simplemente cuanta _piel_ ella tenía antes. Sus piernas eran mucho mas largas que lo que dejaba ver el uniforme de la escuela. Seguramente sus muslos eran interminables…

Oh, pero ahí estaba – él busco el borde de sus bragas y ella aún iba sobre el asunto como si nada estuviera mal, como si ellos no estuvieran tomando el punto de no retorno en su relación. Ella podría dejarle hacerlo. Solo unas cuantas pulgadas más, y él la tocaría allí.

¿A quien estaba engañando? Él no podía hacer eso, no cuando ella no había consentido esto completamente – no cuando ella no le había dicho que quería que lo hiciera.

El separo su mano y la poso sobre su cadera, sobre su ropa. Hermione no le dio ningún indicio vocal sobre sus sentimientos acerca de su decisión, y él no abrió sus ojos para ver su expresión.

Por algún entendimiento tácito que su acción había traído, ella movió sus propias manos a áreas más platónicas para ser tocadas, y él la siguió, preguntándose si había arruinado todo…si él había estado en un punto donde el hacerlo hubiera cambiado las cosas irrevocablemente.

Sus besos se volvieron más ligeros, quizás porque sus pensamientos estaban ocupados en otra parte, o tal vez simplemente porque ellos estaban impacientes para conseguir pasar todo el lío y fingir que todo era normal…perfectamente normal. Lo uno o lo otro en el camino, Harry eventualmente se encontró a si mismo alejándose de ella completamente, recostándose a su lado. Ella le sonrió y se acerco, evidentemente esperando acurrucarse otra vez. Él tomo esto como una señal de que ella no estaba enojada con él. El alivio era potente.

Él abrigó sus brazos sobre ella y la atrajo más cerca, y ella yacía acoplada contra su lado con su cabeza descansando sobre su pecho. Ella cerró sus ojos con un soñoliento tarareo.

Harry estaba nuevamente sorprendido de encontrar cuan emocionalmente reaccionaba al simplemente _sostener _a esta chica. Ella parecía mucho más pequeña que de costumbre, metida en sus brazos…tan delicada y vulnerable con sus ojos cerrados y sus labios curvados hacía arriba ligeramente con alegría. Hermione nunca le había parecido tan frágil antes, pero mirándola ahora, él pensó quizás ella era…mucho más de lo que les había dejado saber. Esto le hizo querer protegerla del mundo.

Entonces quizás él aún no estaba siendo completamente sincero consigo mismo. Quizás simplemente él solo no sentía ligeramente más de lo que ella sentía por él. Quizás…solo quizás, él estaba enamorado de ella.

_Esto realmente no se suponía que debía pasar._

Harry comenzaba a pensar que Hermione se había quedado dormida cuando finalmente ella hablo.

"Supongo que no me necesitas más ahora."

Frunciendo el ceño en confusión, él miro abajo hacia ella. ¿Necesitarla? Él _siempre_ la necesitaba. "¿Acerca de que estas hablando?"

"Las lecciones," dijo ella, con una pequeña sonrisa que no alcanzaba lo suficiente a sus ojos. Ella parecía…triste. Ansiosa, tal vez. "Claramente, sabes lo que estas haciendo ahora. Es tiempo de…ir y besar otras chicas. ¿Ese era el punto, verdad?"

Harry asintió lentamente, sintiendo una pesadez posarse en su estomago que no le gustaba en absoluto. Entonces ella había deducido como él se sentía. Ella debería saberlo ahora. Y eso debería ser el porque ella quería parar las lecciones ahora, cuando solamente hace dos días ella estaba feliz por continuar. _Es tiempo de salir y besar otras chicas_. Harry no era tan tonto como para no tomar una indirecta.

_Ella no lo quería._

Se sintió como si pudiera vomitar. Quizás él iba a terminar vomitando babosas como Ron lo había echo; eso podía explicar el nudo en su garganta con el que apenas podría respirar.

Con cuidado, se desenredó a si mismo de ella. "Si – si, supongo que tienes razón." Se movió fuera de la cama. "Yo – yo solo…iré, entonces."

Hermione se sentó, pareciendo turbada. Él estaba esperando que ella le preguntara si todo estaba bien, tal vez explicarle que no era él, que ella simplemente no podía verlo de esa forma. En lugar de eso, ella dijo en una pequeña, tranquila voz, "Bien. Si eso es lo que quieres."

Él quería gritarle, decirle _que por supuesto_ eso no era lo que él quería, pero no iba a avergonzarse a si mismo más de lo que ya lo había echo. Él solo…lo dejo morir, y esperar que no la hubiera perdido para siempre.

"Te veré más tarde, entonces," dijo él, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Él no giró para mirar su rostro; no estaba seguro que pudiera soportarlo.

Cuando él se dirigió a la deriva abajo sobre el vestíbulo, no podía evitar preguntarse si alguna vez se sentiría como si mismo nuevamente.


	7. Chapter 7

Diox! Millones de perdones!

Siento mucho el no postear con anterioridad este último capítulo, no se como disculparme así que acepto sus maldiciones con gusto (nada de lanzar tomates eh! Que duelen más n.n). Muchas gracias también por todos los mensajes, desearía contar con un poco más de tiempo para poder responderlo, pero me es imposible por ahora U.U

Antes de que comiencen a leer, si es que queda alguna persona que esperaba esta continuación…pues debo advertirles que este capítulo es lemon, por ello el ranking y que la Pareja es aquella que a mi me encanta H/Hr. Lo siento por el fan de otro ship que lo lea, pero eso no le quita el merito a esta historia no? Para mi Amethyst hizo un excelente trabajo con esta historia y le estoy eternamente agradecida que me dejara traducirla. Ahora si no los molesto más y a leer se ha dicho n.n

**Lección siete – Interviniendo los limites.**

Harry vagó a lo largo del castillo por al menos dos horas después de que su lección final antes de que finalmente se arrastrara nuevamente hacia la Torre Gryffindor. Desesperadamente no quería regresar y encararla. Sería un milagro si pudiera mirar a Hermione sin tener algún tipo de reacción explosiva – echando a llorar o gritando fuera su frustración o quizás simplemente explotar en algo, a gritos. No estaba seguro de que quería hacer más; cualquier cosa podría funcionar; mientras que esto mitigará el dolor.

Hermione no estaba allí esperando por él cuando regresó. Normalmente, ella podría estar, sentada con un libro y algunas veces carcomiendo su labio inferior con preocupación. ¿Cómo había cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo?

Él camino arriba las escaleras a su dormitorio y fue saludado inmediatamente por el sonido de tres muchachos durmientes. Los notables ronquidos de Ron, sin embargo, visiblemente ausentes.

"Pareces un infierno, compañero," él dijo quedadamente.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Parezco un infierno…se siente como el infierno. Supongo que debo estar en el infierno."

Ron levantó sus cejas. "Espero que eso no signifique que le dijiste."

"No," Harry suspiro cuando comenzó a cambiarse en su pijama. "No lo necesite."

"¿Ella sabía? ¿Estas seguro? Ella parecía condenadamente bastante distraída hace pocos días."

"Si, pues, supongo que no quiso decir nada porque no quería hacer las cosas incomodas, pero ella lo hizo bueno y claro, que ella no quería nada que ver conmigo."

"No puedo verla haciendo eso," dijo Ron con escepticismo. "¿Es eso lo que realmente dijo?"

"Ella dijo que quería que las lecciones terminaran y que debería ir y besuquear otras chicas ahora. ¿Qué suena eso para ti?" Harry contestó, arrastrándose lentamente en la cama.

Ron nunca respondió.

Al día siguiente, era claro que la noche anterior los había puesto a todos – a ellos tres – en un apuro.

Ron, quien ya estaba un poco cortante hacia Hermione por haberlo rechazado, había ahora tomado el rechazo de Harry como un gran insulto y se rehusaba a hablar con ella, dejando a la pobre Hermione completamente sin amigos, como ella evitaba activamente a Harry también. Ginny trataba de mantenerla acompañada a la hora de las comidas, pero en clase, Hermione podía ser encontrada sentada sola, al otro lado de la sala desde Harry y Ron, causando bastante especulación entre sus compañeros con respecto a que había ocurrido para causar tal grieta.

Para hacer peor las cosas, Ron parecía estar luchando ligeramente con delicia que el 'famoso Harry Potter' había sido rechazado por la misma chica que él. Harry sabía que Ron trataba de ser leal y no mostrar esos sentimientos, pero ellos seguían filtrándose en la conversación, que finalmente giró bastante fea al desayuno.

"Quizás ella no quiere estar contigo por toda la atención de los medios – quiero decir, luego de lo que sucedió con Krum y todo, ella probablemente no quiere ir a través de eso otra vez."

_Gracias Ron, gracias por recordarme que todo acerca de mi me hace una pobre elección para ella._

"O quizás es a causa de Tú-sabes-quien – sabes, con la profecía y todo. Quizás ella considera que es demasiado arriesgado estar contigo…"

_Maldito, torcedor de cuchillo, bueno-para-nada –_

"O quizás ella simplemente piensa que eres un poco flacucho. Krum era más bien abultado, después de todo. Quizás así es como le gustan…"

El tenedor de Harry cayó en su plato con un estruendo. "Sabes, Ron, si quieres disfrutar mi desgracia, quizás deberías intentar hacerlo en la mesa de Slytherin – amarían escuchar acerca de esto," dijo él, con ira abandonando la mesa.

Luego de eso, ninguno de ellos se sentaba juntos en la clase. Aún la imperturbable Mcgonagall no podía ocultar su sorpresa de encontrarlos separados.

Y entonces parecía que los fuertes lazos entre los tres finalmente se habían roto, dejando a todos en Hogwarts un poco desorientados.

_Y todo porque justo Hermione tuvo que convertirse en una estúpida_, _sangrienta_ chica.

Así, la agonizante miseria continuó – durante una semana entera. Harry vagabundeaba por el castillo como un fantasma – que quizás era tal vez una mala idea, como la conversación más larga que había tenido en una semana fue con Nick Casi Decapitado, y él había andado en unas paredes en el proceso, quebrando su nariz una vez y sus lentes dos veces.

Aunque el querido Nick valientemente trataba de animarlo ("Mira el lado bueno – ¡aún tienes tu cabeza pegada a tus hombros!"), él estaba exitosamente cerca como Ron lo estaba. Los fantasmas realmente necesitaban aprender que estar muerto no les daba él gran entendimiento sobre los temas emocionales de los vivos.

Incluso aunque Harry hubiera admitido que el podría quizás tal vez estar enamorado de Hermione, él estaba aún sorprendido simplemente lo mucho que la extrañaba. Ella no podía mirarlo a los ojos, dejar solo hablaría con él. Yendo sin las cosas simples era simplemente insoportable – cosas como su sonrisa y escucharla decir, "Buenos días, Harry," cada día hacía toda la diferencia.

Sus notas estaban sufriendo sin ella, y no lo ayudaba que todo lo que el podía hacer en clases era escabullir miradas a ella. Mcgonagall se mantenía diciéndole que buscara ayuda de Hermione, dejando a Harry preguntándose si ella quizás estaba conspirando para lograr que ellos se hablaran nuevamente. Él nunca le pidió ayuda a Hermione; aún no había tenido el coraje de decirle ¡hola!.

Para el próximo viernes. Harry estaba listo para explotar. Él no sabía cuanto más podía ir de esta manera, estando alejado de Hermione y riñas con Ron cada dos días. ¿Cómo podía ella actuar como si todo estuviera bien? ¿Cómo podía ella dejar que esto pasará? ¿…Como podía él?

Dios sabía que él _no quería _que eso pasara…pero él no sabía como arreglarlo. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decir? "Hermione, siento haberme enamorado de ti, ¿crees que todavía podemos ser amigos?" él no sabía si eso era aún posible, continuar siendo su amigo, con lo mucho que la quería en su vida…

Esto era aquella tarde, cuando Harry vagaba por el castillo otra vez, que algo _finalmente sucedió_.

Estaba bastante oscuro, y él no estaba prestando mucha atención a sus alrededores, demasiado perdido en su propia melancolía. Por lo tanto, cuando alguien extendió una mano desde un armario de escobas y lo arrastró adentro, él no estaba listo para reaccionar, y la puerta fue cerrada detrás de él antes de que pudiera alcanzar su varita.

"Tenemos que hablar."

Esa voz era inconfundible. Era Hermione.

Mientras Harry estaba aliviado de que no iba a ser atacado, él no estaba seguro de que Hermione era la persona con quien quería estar atrapado en un armario de escobas – por lo menos, no bajo las actuales circunstancias.

"Lumos," ella susurró, y su rostro fue iluminado por el pequeño círculo de la debíl luz blanca de la punta de su varita.

Para usar la descripción favorita de Ron, ella parecía un infierno. Juzgando por su tez pálida y las bolsas debajo de sus ojos, Harry no pensaba que ella estuviera durmiendo bien, o comiendo bien, o haciendo muy bien las cosas últimamente. Harry fue golpeado por la familiaridad de ello. ¿Podía ser que ella fuera tan miserable acerca de esto como él lo era?"

Harry no sabía que decirle a ella que posiblemente pudiera trasmitir lo que él quería – necesitaba – que ella supiera, entonces él hizo la primera pregunta que estallo en su cabeza.

"¿Por qué estamos en un armario de escobas?"

"Porque pensé que emboscarte sería la manera más fácil de hacer que hablaras conmigo," dijo ella, tocándolo con su varita. La luz en la habitación rebotaba alrededor con el movimiento de sus dedos. "Harry, necesito decirte algo, si quieres oírlo o no."

"Hermione, yo –"

"No, por favor, solo escucha," ella suplicó. Harry consintió, esperando que ella no estuviera cerca de decir lo que él pensaba que diría.

"La cosa es," dijo ella lentamente, sin encontrar sus ojos, "No estoy lista para dejar que las lecciones terminen. Tú podrías estar, pero – pero yo no. Quiero decir, no las lecciones, exactamente, pero lo que estábamos haciendo…no estoy lista para dejar ir eso."

La boca de Harry fue seca y se encontró a si mismo hablando nuevamente antes de que él decidiera lo que iba a decir. "Yo tampoco." Él dudo, mirando la tentativa sonrisa del rostro de Hermione. "Pero…no entiendo, dijiste que habíamos terminado. Dijiste que debería ir y encontrar otras chicas para besar. Pensé que era eso lo que querías."

"Oh, Harry, realmente puedes ser increíblemente _torpe_ sobre las chicas a veces," dijo ella, sacudiendo su cabeza tristemente a él. "Cuando dije eso, estaba esperando que dijeras que no querías besar otras chicas o – _o algo_. Se suponía que fuera como…como una indirecta para que dijeras como te sentías."

"¿Bueno, como se suponía que fuera a saber eso?" Harry preguntó, rasgado entre la exasperación y él sentimiento que él era desde luego bastante torpe.

"No lo se. Tú no debías. No se lo que estaba esperando," dijo Hermione en un suspiro. "Solo se que todo fue mal, y no puedo soportar ir de esta manera mucho más. Te extraño."

Su mente pugnaba por formular las palabras para responder, para expresar simplemente lo mucho que la había extrañado también – cuan completamente miserable él había estado sin ella.

Hermione comenzó a caminar en el corto lugar, y, antes de que pudiera replicar, dijo, "Harry, yo…yo no quiero simplemente el besarnos, aunque. Es maravilloso, pero no es suficiente para mí. Necesito saber si quieres esto también, que es más que solo…físico."

_Ella me quiere también. Ella…ella realmente me quiere también._

"Claro que lo es," dijo Harry como su corazón bailaba tap alrededor de su pecho. "Quiero decir eres tú. Eres demasiado importante para mi para ser solo físico."

"Oh – oh, Harry – estoy tan feliz," dijo ella cuando se arrojo sobre él. Él la atrapo cuando la fuerza del impacto lo golpeo nuevamente a la puerta.

"¿Así que, es lo mismo para ti, entonces?" Harry preguntó, necesitando escucharlo – su felicidad podría finalmente ser completa cuando ella lo diga.

"Claro, idiota," dijo ella, alejándose. Había lágrimas en sus ojos, pero ella estaba sonriendo. "¿Realmente piensas que te hubiera dejado hacerme todas esas cosas si no sintiera nada más que amistad por ti? Eres el único en quien podría confiar con mi cuerpo de esa manera."

"¿Realmente? ¿…Yo?"

Hermione rodó sus ojos. "¿A quien más podrías sugerir?"

Harry miro en sus ojos aguados, encendidos con felicidad, y sabía que había una sola cosa dejada por decir –

"¿Entonces cuando es la próxima lección?"

Hermione sonrió abiertamente. "Ahora."

Ella lo tenía fuera de la puerta antes de que él pudiera decir una palabra.

Las velas en la sala de requerimiento parecían lucir enteramente de una nueva manera ahora que todo estaba fuera abierto, y el no podía esperar para averiguar como podía ser besar a Hermione ahora que él sabía que ella quería esto tanto como él.

Hermione estaba aún más agresiva ahora que ella tenía permiso para serlo, y ellos apenas estaban en la sala antes de que ella empujara la túnica fuera de sus hombros, que rápidamente fue acompañaba al piso por si misma.

"Sácate tus zapatos y medias," ella le dijo cuando pateo los suyos propios y comenzó a quitar sus medias.

"¿Qué – por que?"

Hermione hizo rodar sus ojos. "Porque, lo harán en el camino."

Obedientemente, el se agachó y sacó los ofensores artículos. Al momento que se paro derecho nuevamente, la boca de Hermione estaba en la suya, insistente y ansiosa. Harry entonces se encontró a si mismo siendo forzado a la cama, pronto a ser atrapado bajo ella cuando ella lo besaba sin sentido.

De más esta decir, era una muy buena noche para Harry.

Cuando él dejo sus manos vagar por áreas de Hermione que no eran platónicas en absoluto, el quería preguntarle cuan lejos esto podría ir. Como era, su boca un poco preocupada para esto, y Hermione pronto le dio su respuesta posando su mano sobre su muslo.

"Quiero que termines lo que empezaste la última vez," dijo ella. Sus dedos picaban por moverse cuando ellos descansaron contra su suave piel.

"¿Hermione…estas segura que es esto lo que quieres?" _Oh, por favor, por favor estés segura._

"Si…si, estoy segura. No quiero dejar esta habitación insatisfecha otra vez."

Harry humedeció sus labios. ¿Dios, había ella estado lujuriosa sobre él todo este tiempo? "Si hacemos esto –"

"No hay regresó, lo se," dijo Hermione. "Esto…bueno, esto puede ser un poco pronto para hablar tan seriamente, pero puedo vernos juntos por mucho tiempo, y aún si…aún si no es el caso, se que siempre voy a preocuparme por ti – que serás siempre mi mejor amigo. Harry, quiero que seas mi primero. Se que será especial si es contigo."

Ella se sonrojo tan tremendamente dulce que Harry olvido completamente la tentadora broma que él había tenido por verla recientemente. Aquí estaba ella, la Hermione que él siempre conocía – la Hermione hermosa, afectuosa, quien merecía mucho más que él.

"¿Estas _segura_ que eres a mi a quien quieres?"

"Tengo mi mente arreglada acerca de ti por un tiempo ahora," dijo ella, riendo. "No voy a cambiarlo ahora."

Harry asintió y dejo a sus manos reanudar su viaje hacia arriba, memorizando el sentimiento de la suave, lisa piel bajo la yema de sus dedos. Tenía el sentimiento que nunca tendría suficiente de esto.

Trazando el borde de sus bragas, sus dedos frotaron contra el cordón. _Querido Merlín, bragas de encaje… ¿Había ella planeado esto? Apuesto a que lo hizo…oh, realmente amo este lado de ella._

Hermione tembló ligeramente. "Puedes quitarlas…si…si quieres." Ella se movió y se recostó nuevamente en la cama, haciendo que todo fuera más fácil para él hacerlo.

El busco arriba y enganchó sus dedos en la banda de la cintura. Empujándola abajo tomando un dolorosamente largo rato, pero el no podía tratar de moverse más rápido. Él casi rió cuando ellas hicieron su primera aparición en sus rodillas donde su falda terminaba. Rosadas. Él nunca imagino que serían rosadas. Ellas apenas hicieron ruido cuando golpearon el piso.

Alzando la vista hacia ella, él vio que ella estaba desabotonando su blusa mientras él se había comprometido de otra manera. Ella soltó el último botón y tímidamente dejo que la camisa cayera abierta, exponiendo un largo tramo de pálida piel, hermosa. Sus ojos se movieron por si mismos a lo largo del sostén combinado con sus bragas, desde donde la cima de sus senos vislumbraba fuera.

Ella le permitió mirarla por una suficiente cantidad de tiempo antes de que ella sonriera y dijera. "Para de haraganear, Harry. Aún tienes asuntos que atender también."

Harry miro de regreso a su falda cubriendo su pelvis.

"A menos…a menos que _no quieras_. Entenderé si no quieres."

Harry la miro incrédulamente. ¿Estas loca? Claro que quiero." Él se sonrojo con vergüenza. "Yo solo…er…no tengo idea de lo que estoy haciendo."

Hermione rió ligeramente y le arrojó una mirada traviesa. "Te daré una lección apropiada en algún día, pero esta noche, solo quiero estar contigo." Aquella mirada en su rostro, la única que ella tenía cuando estaba de humor para romper algunas reglas; esto era un innegable encendedor para ver cuando sus bragas yacían sobre el piso en algún lugar.

"Confía en tus instintos, Harry," dijo ella, una vez más acomodando su mano en su muslo interior, un poco más arriba esta vez. "Eso es suficiente para mi."

Instintos. Él podía hacer eso, él lo había echo antes. Ahora mismo, el instinto – o algo así – estaba diciéndole que buscara ascendentemente. Sus dedos frotándose contra sus rizos, la única cosa entre él y – _y oh_, la sedosa piel lisa que él acababa de acariciar simplemente contra un dedo.

Hermione lo animó con un jadeo, seguido por un gemido maullante. Complacido con su reacción, Harry hundió su dedo más lejos dentro de su hendidura antes de retirarlos ascendentemente, a lo largo del lugar que le hacía arrojar sus caderas hacia él. Curioso, él fregó el lugar nuevamente, notando que se sentía de una manera diferente de los otros…casi como un pequeño trozo de alguna clase. Él no tenía idea de que estaba tocando, pero tenía el sentimiento que era la cosa correcta, como ella había arrojado su cabeza atrás contra las almohadas y gemía fuerte.

"Harry – oh – desde ahora en adelante, confía siempre en tus instintos," ella gimió, empujándolo para un beso más bien enérgico. Él luchó para besar su espalda y continuar acariciándola a la vez, un poco sorprendido. Hermione era más bien dominante, seguro, pero él nunca había esperando que fuera tan agresiva en la alcoba.

Hermione, evidentemente siguiendo sus antojos, lo alejo de ella, en su espalda, lo que lo confundió hasta que ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y desprendió su camisa.

Harry buscó arriba hasta desatar su sostén, esperando que ella de buena gana lo acompañara con eso, pero ella manoteo sus manos lejos.

"Tu turno," dijo ella firmemente, aproximadamente atacando los botones de su camisa. "No es justo, tienes toda esta ropa puesta y yo aún tengo que ver alguna de tus partes más interesantes."

Harry sonrió abiertamente, feliz de dejarle conseguir alguna de las partes que ella quería. "Pensé que querías que terminara lo que empecé."

"Cambie de idea," dijo Hermione cuando ella alcanzó el último botón. "No quiero venirme hasta que estés dentro mió."

Tal como dijo eso, ella colocó sus manos – quemantes manos calientes – sobre su abdomen. Harry tuvo que cerrar sus ojos para mantener su control.

"¡Santo cielos, Hermione, si sigues hablando de esa forma, no voy a durar hasta entonces. ¿Y desde cuando le hablas a los tipos de esa forma?"

"Desde ahora," respondió ella astutamente. "Tú me lo provocas, creo. Siempre has sido una mala influencia, sabes."

Bueno, ciertamente disfrutaba siendo su mala influencia, si ese era el caso. Hermione fue a trabajar sobre su cinturón, entonces sus pantalones, hasta que solo le quedaban sus boxers. Harry se sentó con ella aún en sus piernas y la arrojó contra él, calculando que era su turno de perder algunas prendas ahora. Él la distrajo con un beso, y como ella torno su foco a su boca, el serpenteo su mano ascendentemente sobre su espalda y desabrochó su sostén.

Hermione se alejó, sonriendo abiertamente. "Oh, muy suave, Potter."

"Trataré," él mofó, deslizando las satinadas correas rosadas bajo sus brazos como si desenvolviera un presente largamente esperado. Hermione le permitió arrojar la poca tela lejos y empujarla cerca nuevamente, dándole un zumbido de placer cuando su piel desnuda entro en contacto.

Harry no sabía otra cosa que hacer que besarla – sus labios, su mandíbula, la lisa columna de su cuello, la deseosa línea de su clavícula, bajo su garganta a sus ahora expuestos pechos. Él estaba arrojándose irresistiblemente hacia sus atractivos pezones, colocando uno y luego el otro en su boca, lamiéndolos con su lengua. Hermione arrojó su cabeza hacia atrás y se arqueo contra él, y meció sus caderas contra las suyas con el ritmo de su lengua.

Al sentido de su húmedo sexo contra la débil tela de sus boxers, él tuvo que alejarse de ella, y ella tomo esto en la oportunidad para moverse aún más lejos y quitar su falda, revelando cada pulgada seductora de ella a sus agasajados ojos.

Ella hizo una tentativa medio entusiasta de ocultar sus partes más intimas de él, pero Harry podía decir que era un sentido completamente fingido de modestia por la manera en que sus ojos hurgaban sobre él – como un gato hace apartar la vista de su presa.

"Tu turno," dijo ella simplemente.

Harry nerviosamente enganchó sus pulgares en la banda de sus boxers, viéndola mirarlo, rezándole a cualquiera que escuchara que ella no se riera al momento que lo viera completamente desnudo.

En un movimiento deliberado y aterrorizado, el empujo la ropa interior abajo sus piernas y las dejo caer al piso.

Hermione lo miró fijamente un largo rato, tan largo que él estaba cerca de salir de la cama para recuperar su ropa así como su dignidad, pero entonces ella comenzó a avanzar lentamente sobre la cama. Un destello peligroso había aparecido en sus ojos, uno del que él había aprendido a ser cauteloso a lo largo de los años.

Ella paró cerca de él, sobre sus rodillas, todavía mirando fijamente. Harry tragó cuando ella finalmente encontró sus ojos y extendió su mano ligeramente. "¿Puedo?"

_La chica es verdaderamente loca_, Harry comprendió, sorprendido de que ella aún sintiera la necesidad de preguntar. Podía ella tocarlo…como si él quisiera algo más en el mundo que simplemente esto.

"Cueste lo que cueste," él logró sofocar fuera, y una fracción de segundo más tarde su mano rozaba contra su tensa erección.

Paralizado por el placer que pasaba a través de sus nervios, él realmente no podía hacer nada más que mirarla, viéndolo, acariciándolo en una agonizante marcha constante. Su pequeña lengua rosada saliendo fuera para humedecer sus labios sutilmente, dolorosamente sutil, perversa expresión de lujuria. Él no podía imaginar porque ella podía mirarlo a él de esa forma, pero ella lo hacía y eso era todo lo que importaba.

Su cuerpo comenzó a tensarse y a temblar, y tuvo que obligarse a alejar su mano, sabiendo que no podría controlarse a si mismo bajo sus caricias mucho más.

"¿Hi-hice algo mal?" pregunto ella cuando el continuaba sosteniendo su mano en la suya.

"¡No! No, para nada. Tú estabas simplemente…bueno, estabas haciéndolo un poco demasiado bien," Harry dijo con vergüenza.

Hermione sonrió presumidamente y maliciosamente cuando ella se arrastro hacia delante, encima de su cuerpo, hasta que su boca estaba lo suficientemente cerca para descender sobre la suya. Él la acerco, sintiendo cada tentadora pulgada de su cremosa piel contra la suya, sus pechos maravillosamente suaves contra su pecho, el suave pedazo de su bello pubico contra su estomago, sabiendo que el tiempo de su juego había llegado a su fin…que ella pronto sería suya, completamente, y viceversa.

Hábilmente, con gracia, él los derribó, estableciéndose a si mismo entre sus muslos que firmemente abrazaron sus caderas. Sus dedos presionados en su espalda cuando ella corrió su pantorrilla izquierda contra la parte trasera de su pierna.

"¿Estas segura que quieres hacer esto ahora?" él le pregunto, la cabeza de su pene peligrosamente cerca de su húmedo calor. "No hay ningún apuro."

Oh, que mentiroso refinado que era. Si ella se arrepentía ahora él podría muy bien morir de la mezcla de sobre-estimulación y decepción.

"No pienses en parar ahora," dijo ella, dándole un codazo delante con sus piernas alrededor suyo. Él realmente, realmente no necesito que se lo dijeran dos veces.

Cuando él embistió por primera vez dentro de ella en una profunda, veloz zambullida, ella jadeó en lo que reconoció inmediatamente como dolor y clavo las uñas de sus dedos en su espalda. Su primer instinto fue retroceder, como si eso pudiera de alguna forma deshacer el daño, pero ella lo detuvo.

"Esta bien – eso se suponía que debía pasar," era en un tenso susurro contra su oreja. "Continua."

Él no podía obedecer su pedido ahora mismo – ¿como _podía_ ella pedirle que hiciera que el dolido pliegue en su frente se incrementara más profundo? – entonces él permaneció tan quieto como le fue posible, intolerablemente quieto, cuando él besó su mandíbula y el lóbulo de su oreja y las esquinas de su boca y la solitaria lagrima que había escapado de la esquina de su ojo. Ella mientras lo agarró todo el rato, besándolo de regresó adondequiera que pudiera alcanzar y murmurando palabras de reaseguro en su oído. Extraño, pero bastante maravilloso, como ella sentía la necesidad de consolarlo cuando él estaba tratando de confortarla.

Algunos momento larga espera dolorosa pasaron antes de que Hermione le urgiera con un sutil meneo de sus caderas y él comenzó a moverse despacio dentro de ella.

Nada podía compararse al sentimiento de estar dentro de ella, sus sedosas paredes calientes y sutiles alrededor de él; ella era un hermoso cielo al que él nunca quería dejar.

Pequeños jadeos sutiles en su oreja le dijeron que el dolor de Hermione había retrocedido, que ella comenzaba ahora a sentir algo de lo que él estaba sintiendo – y, oh, como deseaba que ella pudiera sentir todo lo que él estaba sintiendo.

Él la beso ávidamente cuando comenzó a moverse más rápido dentro de ella, tragando sus gemidos. Sus caderas meciéndose contra las suyas y ella arrastró sus labios lejos, a través de su mandíbula, chupando su cuello. Él corrió sus manos sobre lo qué de ella podía alcanzar, disfrutando del maullido que hizo cuando su pulgar rozó sobre su pezón y el más fuerte que hizo cuando deslizo su dedo abajo de su sensitivo bulto de carne, justo sobre donde ellos estaban unidos. Él amaba mirarla, la manera que sus ojos se abrían y cerraban a la deriva, la manera llena de gracia en que ella arqueaba su espalda, presionando su cuerpo al suyo. En todas sus fantasías adolescentes, él nunca imagino cuan excitante podía ser simplemente ver a Hermione en este acto.

Sus gemidos pronto se tornaron en gritos, y él luchó para aguantar un poco más cuando las uñas de sus dedos presionaron en semicírculos en su espalda. Él desesperadamente quería complacerla esta vez, para asegurarse que ella quisiera una próxima vez, y otra vez luego de esa…porque él ciertamente no podía vivir sin esto. No ahora, no cuando ella había asumido la dirección de cada uno de sus sentidos, nublado su mente…robado su corazón.

Él sintió sus sedosas paredes apretarse sobre él y le vio arrojar su cabeza nuevamente contra las almohadas, su boca manteniéndose abierta cuando ella jadeó y jadeo por aliento…él podía decir que ella estaba deshecha, y era la cosa mas erótica que él alguna vez había visto.

Al momento que ella corcoveó sus caderas por primera vez en medio del inicio de su clímax, su último pedazo de control se escabulló, y él veía estrellas, viéndola, embistiendo desordenadamente, sin ritmo, hasta que sintió como si derramara cada ultimo poco de si mismo en ella y no hubiera nada más que sensación, una colección de neuronas zumbantes que flotaban sobre su encantador nuevo hogar…su Hermione. Hermione, quién había gritado su nombre en la cima de su placer, quien había caído floja pero no había parado de temblar bajo él.

Él alcanzó hasta frotar una sudorosa hebra de su pelo lejos de su frente. Sonriéndole perezosamente, ella arrojó su cabeza hacia delante por un beso.

Cuando él los hizo rodar a sus lados y ella rizó su cuerpo en el suyo, él sabía que nada podía ser mejor que esto.

Harry despertó sintiéndose perfectamente calido y contento de lo que el se había sentido antes en su vida. Hermione descansaba dormida sobre su estomago a su lado, sus brazos metidos bajo su almohada y su cabello esparcido fuera desordenadamente lo largo de su espalda y rasos hombros. Su rostro estaba girado hacia él, su boca rizada hacia arriba en la más pequeña de las sonrisas. Él quería demasiado extender la mano y tocarla, tal vez para confirmar que ella era más que un sueño, pero tenía miedo, de alguna forma, de perturbar su perfecto descanso. Él podía ser feliz de estar a su lado por mucho tiempo y escuchar su rítmica respiración. Había sido un largo tiempo desde que él se había sentido esta tranquilidad tan simple, sencilla.

Era casi espantoso como rápidamente las cosas habían cambiado…como un momento él pensó que ella nunca le hablaría otra vez, y al siguiente ella le estaba dando todo de ella misma a él. Ellos no podían retroceder ahora…la línea que los había retenido por tanto tiempo, la línea que marcaba los limites de su amistad, había sido borrada. Harry sabía que él perdería una parte esencial de si mismo si ellos alguna vez intentarán de redefinir aquella línea.

Había un cierto presente de recato, sin embargo, ahora que las líneas se habían ido. Harry nunca había tenido una idea de acerca de cómo iniciar cualquier tipo de contacto físico con cualquiera, el sexo opuesto en particular, y mientras Hermione le había ayudado con sus valuables instrucciones, él aún estaba inseguro acerca de tocarla o besarla sin tener a ella diciéndole como hacerlo.

Donde ellos estaban era incierto también, y Harry no quería trata nada hasta que estuviera seguro de esto. ¿Era ella su novia? ¿Había sonado como eso anoche cuando ella quería que ellos estuvieran juntos como una pareja real…pero que quería decir? ¿Podía besarla siempre que él quisiera ahora? ¿Podían ellos estar haciendo lo que hicieron anoche pronto nuevamente, o podía ella aún quererlo?

Aquellas preguntas podían esperar, pese a todo. Por ahora, ella estaba allí, a su lado, y en ese simple momento, él se sintió más en casa, más pacifico y más a salvo de lo que alguna vez había sentido.

"¿Qué estas pensando?"

Harry la miró con sorpresa, encontrando su favorito par de ojos en el mundo. Él contemplo su expresión, recordando la manera que ella se sentía en sus brazos, y comprendiendo exactamente que todas aquellas cosas sobre que había estado pensado realmente significaban.

"¿Sabes cuando anoche dijiste que podías vernos juntos por mucho tiempo?"

Ella volteo a su lado y el vio el comienzo del pánico en sus ojos. "Oh, Harry – olvida que alguna vez dije eso. No quería saltar a ese tipo de compromiso tan rápido – no quiero que te sientas presionado –"

"No, no," interrumpió él, a punto del pánico él mismo. "Justo iba a decir – que puedo verlo, también."

Su expresión ansiosa rápidamente se torno en una de felicidad.

"¡Estoy tan feliz – oh, Harry!" ella arrojó sus brazos a su alrededor, presionando todo tipo de maravillosa piel desnuda contra él. "Estaba aterrada de que no sintieras de la misma forma. Se que esto es nuevo para nosotros, pero yo ya siento tanto por ti…no se si yo pudiera fingir que somos simplemente alguna de esas personas saliendo – ¿porque somos más que eso, verdad?"

"Si," él respondió, "lo somos."

Hermione sonrió, visiblemente relajada. "¿Tiene más sentido que una relación ordinaria, no lo crees? Quiero decir, hemos pasado por tanto juntos como amigos, y nos conocemos el uno al otro tan bien, que casi no hay razón en que salgamos – salir es acerca de llegar a conocer a alguien, después de todo. Nosotros estamos por delante de eso."

"Concuerdo," dijo Harry, sosteniéndola fuertemente. "¿Entonces…esto quiere decir…que eres mi novia ahora?"

"Tu eres mi novio, si," respondió ella con una sonrisa burlona.

"Eso suena bien para mi," dijo él corriendo su mano sobre su espalda para probar las aguas. Como si ella leyera su mente y supiera exactamente en que estaba él, ella se inclino hacia delante y lo besó.

"No tienes que tener miedo de hacer eso, sabes," ella murmuro cuando se alejo. "Yo seguramente no me opondría – y tu podrías usar la practica."

El destello burlón en sus ojos lo dibujó. "¿Oh? Pero dijiste al final de la última lección que fui suficiente experto para dejar tus instrucciones – y creo que lo estabas disfrutando bastante anoche. Pienso que la practica es innecesaria en este punto."

"Oh, so seas tan arrogante," dijo Hermione, empujándolo sobre su espalda. Sus senos presionados a su brazo y su muslo trabajando su camino entre las suyas; se encontró a si mismo endureciendo contra eso. Ella sonrió con satisfacción y continuo, "Eres bueno, seguro – pero aún el mejor necesita practica. Para mantenerse en forma, sabes."

"Estoy seguro que tienes razón como siempre," dijo Harry. "¿…Realmente piensas que soy bueno?"

Hermione rió. "¿Qué, piensas que lo estaba fingiendo antes?"

Harry se sonrojo y tembló. "Supongo que no se que pensar. Estaba tan confuso como el infierno el tiempo entero."

Ella lo beso excusándose – gracioso, y sorprendente, como podía leer sus emociones en sus besos ahora. "Lo siento si sobre-complique las cosas," dijo ella, "pero también tenía miedo de decirte como me sentía…esperaba quizás no tener que tomar aquel riesgo si podía hacer que me quisieras. Eso es…eso es un poco al porque sugerí enseñarte." Su rostro se sonrojo. "Pensé que te gustaría si yo era la primera chica a la que realmente besabas…y yo…er…tendría una oportunidad de besuquearte."

Harry no podía evitarlo – él rió. "Perdón," dijo él rápidamente cuando ella frunció el ceño. "Es simplemente que yo solo te pregunte acerca de besar porque quería averiguar como reaccionarias si te besaba – en retrospección, debería haber sabido en lo que estabas. Tu oferta era pavorosamente ingeniosa –" ella golpeo su brazo, y él rió otra vez – "pero como dije, estaba mas bien confundido."

"¿Somos un pareja de idiotas, verdad?" dijo Hermione cuando ella se acomodo en el recodo de su brazo, acurrucándose a su lado. Sonriéndole, ella agrego suavemente, "Pero me gusto la manera en que funciono."

"A mi también," Harry sonrió abiertamente, incapaz de expresar solamente cuan bien esto realmente había funcionado en su caso. Él nunca se había sentido tan relajado, este todo, esto _bueno_ en su vida.

"Ahora," dijo Hermione, frotando su muslo un poco más fuerte contra su erección, "quizás debamos hacer algo sobre _esto_."

Para el tiempo que Harry y Hermione finalmente emergieron de la sala de requerimientos, tal vez una o dos horas más tarde, casi todo Gryffindor estaba de pie y cerca, dirigidos hacia y desde el desayuno, jugando ajedrez y gobstones en la sala común, o chusmeando – principalmente acerca de ellos, y donde habrían estado la última noche cuando sus camas yacían vacías.

Esquivando sospechosas miradas e incomodas preguntas – con risitas secretas para cada uno – ellos hicieron su camino arriba para ducharse y cambiarse de ropa. Harry lo hizo lo mas rápido que podía, inexplicablemente impaciente de regresar al lado de Hermione, como atraído magnéticamente a ella. Ella claramente lo sentía, también, porque ella apareció por las escaleras meros segundos después de él.

Muy deliberadamente, para confirmar cada sospecha de cada ojo curioso, ellos juntaron sus manos y fueron por un tardío desayuno, donde ellos asumieron que encontrarían a Ron.

Entrando al Gran comedor, Harry sintió su estomago apretarse con nerviosismo. Él sabía que Ron había aceptado que Harry tenía sentimientos por Hermione…¿pero una relación? Esto era otra cosa completamente.

Harry lo descubrió sentado entre Dean y Seamus, su espalda hacia la puerta. Hermione apretó su mano fuertemente, se acercaron a él. Cuando Dean y Seamus captaron la vista de ellos (con cejas levantadas), Ron finalmente volteo para ver lo que ellos estaban mirando.

Un momento de tenso silencio pasó. Harry estaba en lo correcto Hermione sostenia su aliento.

Ron sacudió su cabeza, "Bueno, era el maldito tiempo."

Harry parpadeó. "¿Q-Qué?"

Ron tembló. "Mira, no voy a pretender que estoy completamente emocionado sobre esto, pero este incomodo tratamiento silencioso por el que han ido la semana pasada era solo…bueno, raro. Quiero decir, estoy acostumbrado a que Hermione me evite, pero es simplemente extraño cuando ella no te esta sermoneando…"

Hermione coloco su mano libre en su cintura, sus ojos revoloteando. "Disculpa me, eso no es todo lo que hago…no puedo evitarlo si necesitas un sermón, pero –"

"De todos modos," dijo Ron en voz alta, ahogándola. "Supongo que esto debía ser. Eres el único que siempre puede estar arriba con ella, no yo."

Hermione soltó un pequeño '¡humph!' que Harry encontró inexplicablemente adorable, y él le sonrió a Ron. "Considero que tienes razón, compañero. Puedo ver como podrías estar confundido, pienso…ella es atrozmente linda cuando esta molesta."

"_Chicos_," Hermione resoplo cuando soltó su mano a distancia de la de él y se sentó en la mesa. "Nunca entenderé su deformado sentido de camaradería."

"Y yo nunca entenderé tus insultos," dijo Ron, retornando a su comida. "¿Puedes usar más palabras que no tengan diez letras de largo?"

Harry tomo asiento al lado de Hermione, y ella le ofreció una sutil sonrisa que le informaba que ella, también, estaba feliz de tener las cosas finalmente, finalmente de regreso a la normalidad.

_Y esta normalidad es aún mejor que la anterior_, Harry pensó cuando su mano se poso en su rodilla, para permanecer allí a lo largo del desayuno, como si esta fuera la cosa más natural en el mundo…y Harry sospechaba que realmente lo era.

Y esa fue la última lección espero que fuera de su agrado.


End file.
